The van der Bass House
by Clarista
Summary: TV based: CB. This fic takes place more than a month after epi 13 and it's the story of how Chuck and Blair find their way back.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm still working on my last story, one chapter to go...but it's hard to let go. Anyway I wrote this becuase I got SUPER excited after watching the The Thin line, we had some powerful Chuck Blair moments, and yet lots of left over questions.

So this fic is supposed to be take place a month and half after epi 13. Bart and Lily are married and their whole family is living together, so Blair through her friendship to Serena ends up being thrust back into situations with Chuck, but as the last episode suggests, as much as Chuck cares for our girl he has no intention in being her second best. This is mostly Chuck and Blair, but there is a decent amount of intrusion by the two Van der Woodsons, good and bad...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wouldn't pick that if I were you."

Serena turned around to see her step-brother Chuck watching her over the top of his book. Her eyes widened in shock, having always suspected that reading was a skill he had never bothered to master and believed his regards towards the family library equivalent to that of hell. He rolled his eyes at her expression and pointed to a discarded book at the edge of the fine wooden table on which he sat.

"You might wanna read something by Palahniuk instead. It'll impress Daniel just the same, and without exceeding your limited abilities."

"I think I'm good Chuck. Thanks for the uninvited input, but if you insist then you should know that you're the last person I would accept literary advice from."

"Whatever you want. I was just being helpful sis, didn't want your pretty little head all confused over _Invitation to a Beheading_, a book so clearly beyond your level of understanding. But do as you must and struggle through it. I'm sure Brooklyn will enjoy having to explain every plot twist to you…"

"Oh shut up."

Serena stomped out of their family study, but only to return a second later. Sending Chuck a sarcastic grin she reached to the book to which he had pointed only to have Chuck grab it first. He gave her his familiar smirk and kept the book out of her reach.

"Who said I was done with it."

"Since when have you become literate, Bass?"

Chuck rolled his eyes at her and smirked again.

"There is a lot you don't know about me sis, but fear not, we are to become intimate very soon and you will eventually know all."

"Fine. I'll get something by Palahniuk myself, pig."

"Thought you wouldn't take my advice…think fast!"

He threw her the book with a victorious smirk, but Serena took it just the same, descending the room with her nose scrunched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Blair, your ex-lover is horrid. This whole penthouse is HORRID! I have half mind of asking Dan if I can move into—okay, OKAY. Point taken. Ah. Where do I start? Every weekend morning Bart and mother insist we have a nice family brunch. Well Chuck wakes up and roams around with a different pair of scantily dressed whores, usually wearing his boxers and a thin undershirt, and we watch as he nauseatingly feeds them and gropes them at the breakfast table. Mother looks green, Bart indifferent, I look even greener, and Erik….well Erik used to get red and keep his gaze in the opposite direction. But no more. He practically drools watching the giggly bouncy girls and eventually takes a long bathroom break. It's a nightmare. That ass is corrupting my little brother!"

Blair listened patiently over the phone. She took her best attempts at snarky comments at the expense of Chuck, trying to appear indifferent in order to keep from Serena the effect her shared information had on her. It seemed almost silly, but hearing that Chuck spent the night with lots of different women sent a pang through her, making her want to join Serena for a puke.

"Well mom and Bart are spending the night in Boston, and I wanted to ask if you could—"

"Absolutely NOT. S Have you forgotten that Chuck's bedroom is right next to yours? You may have received the short end of the stick, but I refuse to sacrifice my beauty sleep to be kept up by the disgusting sounds of Chuck's gangbangs."

"Oh don't worry B. His women only come over on weekends. Week nights are creepier, I'll admit, but at least he is fairly quiet…"

"Nasty. S I really didn't need to hear—"

"I mean he spends it in our library Blair…you know reading…"

"Chuck Bass? Reading? Are you sure he doesn't have a Playboy hidden inside?"

"Wouldn't fit. He reads all these novels…I would've never though Chuck of all people would have so much in common with my Dan..."

"Whatever. It's hardly anything either boy should boast about. I mean who wants to bear resemblance to Chuck Bass and the same goes for Cabbage Patch."

"So will you come? Please?"

Blair rolled her eyes at Serena's incessant begging and finally gave in. She was actually more than glad to take her best friend on her offer. After all that happened last month, the things he said…and yet she was more than ready to show up at his doorstep and spend the night in the bedroom next to his.

Blair hung up the phone and shuddered violently. Chuck Bass, true to his word, had not spoken so much as a word to her. At school he would pretend she did not exist and at social affairs…well he didn't attend any until after he and Nate reconciled their friendship. After that the pair of them would be off together, drinking, smoking pot…flirting with other girls. They had reconciled together, yet were nowhere near forgiving her. Every time their eyes met, Nate would give her a cold hateful glare and Chuck would look back with a stone like face, watching her blankly, as though only air resided where she stood.

The Bass wedding had only been two weeks ago, and Blair resentfully recalled watching Chuck and Nate dancing with their dates; a pair of stunning models they had met in their last bff vacation, the one they took to work things out. Blair felt like she should have been furious at Nate, Nate who she had forgiven for a worst degree of adultery, who should be taking vacations with _her_ to work things out with _her_…yet somehow it was Chuck that stood landlord over the part of her heart dedicated to spite. Chuck and his cruel, cruel words. Blair could never forget the day he told her that he no longer desired her, that she was not welcome to his bed. She had gone to him in the hopes that he would hold her and take them both away to that special place they had whenever they were together. He was disgusted by her…_Chuck Bass_ was disgusted by _her_. She felt like she should feel ridiculed and laugh, but she only shared in his disgust for her. She had fucked Chuck's best friend while wearing his necklace…she had ping ponged herself between a pair of best friends. Blair believed she _was_ the whore he implied and could not help but wish that she could once again have a chance with him. At this point even friendship would suffice, because she had had hope until the moment at the bar. Her world only crashed when he jerked himself right out of it, leaving Serena to rescue the pieces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You must be a master disappointer."

Chuck looked up from his book the second time that day; this time seeing the other Van der Woodson. He smirked.

"Carter Jr., good of you to come by. You can leave now."

"This is beyond creepy Chuck. _You_ should be out doing the devil's chores, but day after day you occupy the library. I didn't say anything thinking it was a phase, but dude, you've taken over my niche. Either numerous book reports are the new style of high school punishment or…or you're…what are reading? Is that…_Mansfield Park_?"

Erik stared back and forth between the Jane Austen classic and Chuck, his mouth opening and closing silently, looking as though he was imitating a goldfish.

"Yes, I am reading an Austen…get along now, and get me a scotch while you're at it."

Erik did not seem to hear him, and suddenly burst into uncontrollable laughter. Still shaking and with tears running down the corner of his eyes, he attempted at speech.

"Ch-Chuck, what are you doing—"

"I said you can LEAVE."

"Well I'm not. Not until you tell me what exactly a Chuck Bass is doing reading Jane Austen on a Thursday evening. I must have my worldly faith restored before stepping back out into it."

"You heard me Jr., get the hell out or I will—"

"Common Chuck, you've taken my niche, you can at least tell me why."

Chuck glared at the blond boy, but he only smiled back. Chuck attempted to fiercen his expression, but found that in the company of one so utterly sweet and unconniving, he just couldn't hate. Erik had always had this effect on people, though he was not so fully aware of it. Chuck only grimaced and threw aside his book, leaning back on the hind legs of his chair.

"Look I'm just enjoying dialect with intellectual equals. It's a nice change from half brained whores whose usual conversation includes an invitation to shag on my part and "harder" and "I'm coming" on theirs."

Erik stared at him inquiringly before his face settling into a cute boyish grin.

"So what? You're having a heart to heart with Fanny Price?"

Chuck reddened at this, but pretended not to notice. He snorted and tilted his chair farther back.

"No. But if you insist on being a nosey little brat then fine, I will confess that I am finding Crawford easy to identify with. That poor man is everything that is admirable in a gentleman, but it is Edmund who the women want. Edmund, the poor clergyman Edmund. He is a younger brother, he will inherit nothing, but oh no. Crawford's dream girl is all gaga for him. He is her true love; she's wanted him since she was 10, her knight in shining armor…her prince charming. He isn't even rich. Why are women so blind? Crawford too though. I mean can't he see that Fanny, whatever lame name that is, is nothing compared to the magnificence of the one woman so very close to him? If Austen is okay with crossing incest barriers with first cousins then she should have gone ahead and crossed them with siblings. Crawford should have realized his sister, with her wit and sharp mind, in all her glorious dark beauties, was his one and only equal. He should have let go of the dumb hoes like Maria and Julia and just seen her, the only woman that could possibly make him happy, not the virginal little Miss. Price. But oh no, his sister wants Edmund as well…everyone wants Edmund…"

Chuck let out a low growl at this and brought his chair down on all four legs with a loud thud. He cautiously looked up at Erik, who once again looked injurious.

"This doesn't by any chance have to do with a certain dark beauty we know, does it?"

Chuck now was finally able to glare at Erik with real hatred.

"I don't know what you're talking about. The library is mine for the rest of the evening, so I suggest you find something else to do Backstreet Toddler."

Erik took no offense. He merely replied with another boyish grin and pledged Chuck a sincere goodnight. However, as he turned away and began towards the grand doors, he was very distinctly singing a self made tune that made Chuck's ears burn red.

"Chuck and Blair sitting in a tree. Far away so Nate can't see. First they make love, then they break up, and then he stalks her for eternity."

Chuck had to grit his teeth to stop himself from yelling out a number of nasty things after his step-brother, which would of course assure the rat that his suspicions were correct. Still a little red, Chuck left his chair and within ten minutes of pacing about in their library, decided that perhaps he should get out and about for the night. Taking one last look at his discarded book, he marched out and straight into his room. A long shower was however first in order.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks loads for the reviews guys, I really appreciate it

I must warn you all though, this chapter is pretty dark, especially for Blair, and well since it is a Mature fic it just means that there is dark sex involved. So beware and hope you enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chuck?"

Blair was due at their house in less than twenty minutes and Chuck was nowhere to be found. Serena was desperate; she wanted nothing more than to have Blair spend the night with her, here at the penthouse, and for that to go down smoothly she had to run a full on security check. Serena knew Blair and knew that no matter the strong face she put on, the ex-Queen Bee was far from ready to deal with a former enemy up front. Serena would not risk having an instinctive attack of Chucks ruin Blair's entire evening. She had to find a way to make him play nice, but she had to find him first. Finally, after barging into his room and finding it empty, she saw light coming from his bathroom. Relieved Serena quickly moved closer only to turn away instantly, red faced. Through the door crack, Miss. Van der Woodson had seen more of Chuck Bass than she had hoped. She had gotten a full frontal view. What was worst was that Chuck had seen her see him and his smirk had made the situation about a million times worst.

"Van der Woodson, so glad you're taking my offer on that bath."

He was out now, and thankfully with a towel wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Sorry to disappoint you sis, but I already finished up. Perhaps we can take a rain check. Maybe later tonight…I could sneak into yours if you want?"

"Chuck, I'm not in the mood."

Chuck's smirk only widened. He had noticed that her look had lingered and was not going to let her forget anytime soon. She mentally kicked herself for being so carious. It wasn't like she wanted Chuck or anything; he was repulsive in many aspects…except in the physical one. The guy was packing, that was for sure, she had heard stories and only wanted to see for herself. Trying to will her face back to its natural color, Serena tried to get back to the reason she had come to seek him out in the first place.

"Blair is coming over."

Serena watched him closely and saw something indefinable pass through his eyes before it was veiled again. He shrugged and moved towards his drawer.

"Chuck I'm asking you as a favor to me to please play nice. She won't be outside of my room much if at all, so just be civil if you see her...please?"

Chuck didn't say anything as he searched his clothes and it was only after pulling out a pair of black boxer before he turned to her with another smirk.

"Well if I do _you _a favor then you own me something back sis."

Having said that and without a warning Chuck pulled off his towel and threw it on the bed. Making a disgusted sound Serena quickly turned away, not wanting to risk another lingering look at her _brother's_ genitals.

"Fine. As long as it is within reason…"

Chuck now moved back into her view, wearing the boxers he had pulled out, and searched his closet as he spoke.

"Ah. Sis, what do you take me for? I wouldn't _dream_ of taking advantage of golden girl, especially now that we're family?"

"Whatever Chuck. Just be decent to Blair, alright?"

He gave her an elegant nod of his head and with a hand gesture he dismissed her out of his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blair had just been welcomed in when she caught sight of Chuck. His dark hair was dry now, but his flushed skin suggested the shower he had recently taken. Blair could not help but note his appearance; take in the glow of his pink cheeks against the usual pale color of his skin, and how it made him look a Greek god of sorts. Blair, who was a master at keeping appearances, nearly lost her footing as he passed her. It was by the entrance, where she stood and behind which he disappeared. It was done without a word or a look in her direction.

Blair would not let her face betray her. She pulled on a disgusted look to humor Serena and collapsed down on a bar seat ordering her best friend for a much needed drink. Serena delivered and Blair accepted with shaking hands. She did not like to drown her troubling in a drink, but she could not take being here and having to go through with the Waldorf act unless she had something to sooth her raging nerves. They raged worst now. It was the first time she had seen Chuck up close in a while and it gave her clear insight into what they were and where she stood. Despite the _happy _information, that five seconds from when she had spotted him to after he had passed on had been murderous. She had seen with agony that to her he was now a beautiful stranger; like the rare gorgeous boy she would see on the street, he'd walk towards her and she would squirm within and watch in heartbreak as he looked right through and moved on.

"I'm sorry Blair."

Serena had hoped to sneak her off to her bedroom before she had to face him, but was glad that true to word, Chuck had somewhat behaved himself. To her surprised relief he gave them no trouble; he hadn't said a word and Blair looked reasonably alright.

"Don't be. I'm sorry for you; having to live with _that._"

Blair shuddered at her own words making Serena laugh.

"Well I'm glad it went okay. I mean I think you got the better end of the deal you know? Never having to deal with Chuck again…I would kill to be in your place."

"Hmmm. Incest jokes got old fast?"

"If only that was the worst of it…"

Serena's mind travelled back to an event that occurred twenty or so minutes ago. Her cheeks got heated as she recalled the image that was still so clear in her head.

"And you're _blushing_? What gives S?"

Serena tried to play it off but Blair was having none of that. Finally with a scathing look at Blair, the blond recalled the rare view of Chuck she _unfortunately_ had been bestowed upon when she walked past his open bathroom door earlier. Blair watched Serena with a stony face, something inside her unnerved. But, as expected, she quickly pulled on another disgusted face and asked if the water had been cold.

"Oh don't even pretend," Serena giggled. It seemed as though the alcohol had already began to take its effect on her. "No wonder you went back for seconds…eh B?"

Blair wanted slap Serena across her silly blond smiling face, but resisted the urge knowing that due to a lack of information her best friend had no idea the effect this comment had on her. Blair did not tell Serena about the confrontation at the bar, she could not. Every time the words played in her mind she withered in shame and would not subject herself to more by sharing them. Serena simply thought the rift between Chuck and she was due to his having taken her up on the dare and informing Gossip Bitch and the world about Blair's indiscretion. So Blair instead took to smile sweetly at Serena and poured herself another drink before answering.

"Yes S, Chuck is well endowed. I do wonder how these things run in the family, paternally perhaps? Maybe you can ask your mother if Bart—"

"Eew BLAIR! Fine, point taken."

Serena's smile suddenly strained, as though she had just become aware of something.

"Erik. Listening in on my conversations?"

Erik didn't respond and merely kept on smiling, giving Blair a quick wink. Blair looked back at him suspiciously before turning to Serena and raising her eyebrows at her.

"Well, I hope you know that you have completely lost all secret privileges S. You and every other person I know with a younger sibling."

"Wonderful."

Serena rolled her eyes at her and looked back at Erik.

"Some privacy please?"

"Since the compliments for Chuck were rolling I just thought I should come here and add my own."

"A compliment for Chuck?" Blair looked at him incredulously.

"Yeah. To my horror I seem to find that I actually kind of sort of in a weird housemate way like the fellow. I hate to tell you girls, but I like him a hella lot better than Nate."

Blair and Serena stared at him in shock, then at each other and burst into roars of laughter. The booze had definitely kicked in.

"Blasphemous!" Blair cried, only to be echoed by Serena and they fell into another round of laughter.

"I would watch your brother if I were you S, don't let the devil get him."

"Think it's too late."

Serena and Blair laughed again, and this time it was at the thought of Erik morphing to a true Bass…that sweet little blond boy… Suddenly Blair stopped laughing and grimaced. This thought had reminded her too much a certain someone, a backstabbing witch of a someone.

"How bout we take this to your room S, since Aaron Carter here can't be trusted. He could be Chuck's little spy for all we know."

"Very possible. I think you may have a valid point there B."

With that Serena and Blair, carrying their drinks, descended down the hall and out of Erik's view. Erik shook his head smiling. He wondered if Chuck would one day win Blair over…he could almost imagine the dysfunctional mess that would be the Van der Bass dinners, worst than they were now. He laughed at his thoughts and merrily made his way to the library, the place he had conquest from Chuck a few hours earlier. Erik had not lied, he did like Chuck. He had even begun to find it a lack of taste in those that didn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blair and Serena's night had gone on uneventfully. They had drank and giggled and eventually drifted off to sleep. Around 2 am however, Blair awakened and after a short bathroom trip she found herself roaming the Van der Bass fridge for a cool drink of some sort. Giving a disgusted look at anything sugary she finally settled for plain water. She had poured herself a glass when she heard it; moaning and groaning…no doubt it being Chuck Bass and his whore. Blair took a few hurried sips and discarded her glass before drifting off to Chuck's door. She couldn't have explained it if she tried, but somehow she wanted to see them. It was perhaps a morbid wish of hers. Or maybe she believed that if she saw him in another's arms she would finally be shocked into forgetting him.

As expected his bedroom door was partially open. Blair had only meant to take a quick peek through the crack, one look and she would be gone. She took a deep breath, and as silently as she could, she held the doorknob with shaking hands and pressed her head to the door watching the events inside.

There was a girl there as expected. She was stunning, once again it was expected. She had very long legs and a magnificent main of blond waves…this Blair had NOT expected. She watched the tall blond in horror. She watched as Chuck thrust his hips, how his thumb parted her lips…she could almost feel him doing those things to her, remembering how he felt inside her…how his hands felt on _her_. He was a sensual lover, a sensual everything. He took vain pleasure in bringing women to sexual heights. She had known this, but seeing it, seeing the blond wither and purr under him made a world of difference.

Blair quieted a sob and let her body go limp, pressing the whole of it against the door. Her hand griped the doorknob still, but now with white knuckles. She couldn't stand the sight in front of her. It was a reminiscence of Nate telling her about the Sheppard wedding; only this was a great deal worst. No picture cooked up by her imagination could have the sordid effect of—No! No more, Blair commanded control over herself and with a deep breath stood up straight, shaking her hair back.

"I would crawl away if I were you."

Blair boldly pushed open the door letting it bang against the wall, watching the sweaty bodies pause in mid action and turn to look at her. She ignored Chuck and turned to the blond. She gave her a small concerned smile.

"My dear brother has Gonorrhea…it's an STD."

The blond did not move at first looking back and forth between Chuck and Blair, and suddenly, perhaps deciding the pale skins and dark hair as a mark of blood relation, she sneaked off from underneath him. Blair watched her perfect Barbie like figure hurry around the room in search of her clothes (which consisted of only a dress, a red skimpy one at that) and ran off without another word. She then turned to Chuck with a victorious smirk and had every intention of leaving …before their eyes met.

There he sat, still very obviously hard, and yet his eyes were as cold and stony as ever. There was not an inkling of desire, no sign that Blair in her little slip was a target for ravish. Gone with the victorious smirk was all the confidence and self command she had used to burst in through the door. She stood more naked than he was where he sat.

He said nothing and Blair consented to their silence. Instead she walked over to the bed and without thinking it over or really knowing what she was doing, she curled onto his lap. She circled her arms around his resisting shoulders and her lips commanded a kiss from his. She could not explain why she was doing this, except maybe that she was suddenly desperate. She needed him to want her; she had to show him, prove herself more desirable than the blond…

Chuck wanted to resist her. He could tell that whatever she was doing, it was not out of passion as the night in the limo had been; it was from some desperate need of sorts. He tried to push her off, but she only clung tighter and he was soon losing his willpower. The very sight of her was what had kept him hard and now with her warm skin pressed against his, her tender lips brushing his…there was no longer any resisting on his part and he soon found himself flipping her over on her back. She broke away to take off her lacy underwear from underneath her slip, throwing it on his floor before she spread her legs ready and willing for him to take her. He hesitated and she hated him for it, but responded by pressing herself against him, taking pleasure in his surprised grunt.

He rolled her slip farther up her stomach and slid in, as she had hoped, but this wasn't like before. Blair could not look at him once he had entered her. She sunk her head against the pillows and kept her eyes to the ceiling, relishing with some sort of sadistic pleasure, on his riding her hard. He did not look at her either. Chuck kept his eyes clear of her face and touched her only when necessarily, and even then it was a very gentle touch, careful, not intimate in any way. When overcome by pleasure, Blair would fist handful of his bed-sheet and push her head back, and as he thrust in deeper she would sink it farther into the pillows. Not once would she let a sound escape her throat. He didn't either, and when he was desperate enough to, he would only clutch her hips tighter and focus on increasing the speed of his rhythm.

When she had climaxed, she turned her head to the side and shut her eyes tightly, willing herself to remain silent. Despite the agony of having him inside her and yet so very far away, the agony of hating him and wanting him just the same, her body raged most notably as she came. In that moment of bliss she had pressed her thighs against him and the feel of them, her inner thighs, trembling, was what finally sent him over the edge. He exploded inside of her, his palms sinking farther into the mattress, and his breath reached her jagged and hot.

Chuck pulled out of her and she rolled to her side. She made no attempts to reach for her underwear or leave his bed. Instead Blair pressed the inside of her thighs tight together and embracing a nearby pillow, drifted off to sleep.

Chuck picked up the large comforter off the ground and took his time tucking Blair in, then he rolled to his side with his back to her, and despite his record of being a being a blanket hog and taking over the whole bed, he did not move an inch closer to her the whole night. This was still true by the time Blair had awakened. She shuddered at the distance between their bodies and reflected darkly on how their orgasms, however strong as they had come, had no power in bringing them close.

With a scathing look out the window at the dark sky, she pulled herself up and decided to spend the rest of the night in Serena's bed, thinking that it was probably five or six in the morning. Blair opened his door wider and slipped out quietly, not wanting to awaken him or the two Van der brats, but as she walked out and into their lounge to make it to Serena's she came across a most unwelcome sight.

There stood Mr. Bass, the newly Mrs. Bass and Erik to boot, all awake and dressed for the day. They stared in shock as they had seen her coming out of Chuck's room and noted that in her appearance (her tangled mess of hair and skimpy wrinkly sweaty slip) she looked throughoutly shagged.

Blair was lost for words. She could not decided what was worst, Lily's red-faced pity, Erik's embarrassed knowing grin, or Bart watching her intuitively with those pale blue eyes. She finally settled on Bart's face being the hardest to look at and with a quick and mumbled excuse she very nearly ran off to Serena's room and closed the door behind her sinking to the ground.

Serena had woken up only minutes ago and in her sleepy haze had forgotten that Blair had spent the night over. Now she was jolted awake by her best friend's sudden appearance and jumped right up when she saw the brunette's face and how she was on the floor shaking uncontrollably. Serena quickly went to her side and lifted her up, pulling her onto the bed and under the covers.

The second Blair was pressed up against Serena warm soft bed she lost it. The tears that had been welling up in her since she had walked through the Van der Bass door came pouring down, almost in synce to the rain outside Serena's window. The blond held the shivering figure of her friend to her chest and murmured soothing words into her hair. She was bewildered as to what might have happened, but with Blair this wasn't a first. Serena had decided that whatever it was that had happened it could wait, for now holding Blair and comforting her was by far the more important task.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First off thanks for the reviews. I'm really glad y'all are as freaky as me n like dark sex. Jks. I'm sorry bout taking so long to update, but I had been lagging behind on school work n it totally caught up on me. Anyway I know this chapter is a little short guys, but I promise not to take so long to update as the last time, I actually plan to have it up tomorrow or worst case a day later. Here I'm Just getting done with the morning/day after dealings. Hope you enjoy.

Chuck woke up to an empty bed. He thought nothing of it. After a quick shower, during which he remembered the troubled exchange of the night before, he dressed quickly in the hopes that he would go on to school as soon as possible and without the hope of running into a certain brunette. With his coat and school things at hand he stepped into the kitchen for something to-go when he noticed the presence of his father and Lily, both of whom had been in middle of a hushed conversation to which his presence put an end to. Lily and Bart exchanged looks before turning to him again and bidding him a good morning. Chuck returned their polite address and having picked up an apple made an attempt to leave when Bart asked to sit down.

Chuck now stared at him (and Lily) suspiciously, though he had obeyed instantly. He was not one to question such a direct curt order from Bart Bass.

Lily gave Chuck an uncomfortable little smile and handed him a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. She affectionately squeezed the cold glass and whatever of his hand hers had come in contact of before letting go, and with one last look at Bart, disappearing.

Chuck swirled the thick orange liquid around (unwilling to pour it down his throat) and watched his father in patients.

"I wanted to discuss Miss. Waldorf with you Charles."

Chuck stared at him in shock. This he had not expected.

"What about Blair?"

Bart hesitated for a moment, watching Chuck as though he awaited his confession. Chuck stared back dully; he completely aghast to what his father would have to say to him about _her._

"Chuck Lily and I saw Blair come out of your room this morning, in er, less than presentable conditions."

Chuck had opened his mouth to say something, but his brain had gone completely blank and so he shut it back quickly. Bart took his silence as validation of his suspicions and so he was on to the next part of his little talk.

"I want you to end your relations with her, any of which that are not platonic."

Chuck stared at his father in shock. He had not just told him to end things with Blair—

"It's amusing that you think you can tell me who I can and can't date father."

"Date is it?"

Chuck grimaced.

Bart smiled and leaned in towards Chuck, placing his hand on his son's forearm.

"She is a Waldorf Charles. Should something happen you will have to share the fall, else it's your reputation and social standing that will be come to ruins."

Chuck winced at this, pulling his arm away instantly.

"Speaking from experience father? Was mother's family name too prestigious to leave her and the baby be, had to marry her and burden the child?"

A bolt of rage passed Bart's pale eyes making them a dull grey, but he said nothing. He simply reached across for the orange juice Chuck had discarded and after taking a sip he leaned back in his chair again.

"How has Nathaniel taken your recently developed relations with Miss. Waldorf?"

Chuck's eyes dropped to the table.

After a moment of silence Bart stood up—

"You should get going to school Charles. I'll call your car if—"

"It's fine. I'll walk."

Bart gave him a nod and left, pretending that he did not know walking to school was an equivalent of smoking a joint or two along the way.

XXXXXXXXX

After her _episode_ Blair took a fifteen minute nap followed by a quick shower and was to Serena's utter amazement (though not surprise) good and ready for the day. While Blair refused to say a word of the events of her early morning, she had Serena make sure that the hall was indeed empty before stepping out. She had also refused breakfast at the Bass' and winded off and out the front doors. Serena had followed in confusion, a pair of diet bars at hand, hoping that whatever it was that had happened to Blair was not nearly as bad as she feared.

That day at school was like any other since Blair's dethroning. Most girls ignored her and others merely snickered and turned their noses. Blair tried to hold her own, keep her back straight, but by the time school was over she was exhausted and more than ready to skulk off home. Usually she was the first to leave the grounds. Today however this could not be had. She had missed too many meeting of her extracurricular activity and she could not afford to miss any more, and thus by quarter past five Blair was still at school. She was by her locker rearranging a few things around when an unwelcome visitor came to a halt beside a locker adjacent to hers. Blair did not need to look to guess the identity of halted figure, her nose could easily detect his delicious cologne when standing so close.

"Go away Bass. I'm not in the mood."

"You were last night."

"Last night was a mistake. It was a very stupid mistake."

"Been making a lot of these mistakes lately. Out of character, don't you think?"

Blair didn't respond but in her fury she managed to drop two textbooks she had been rearranging and one of them collided with her foot. Trying to ignore the throbbing pain down bellow, she turned to Chuck for the first time, glaring through her watery eyes.

"I said leave-me-alone Bass."

Chuck did not say anything and almost smiled at her. Almost. Instead he bent low and picked up her fallen books, placing them tenderly on the top shelf where she had intended. He then obeyed, and without having said a world turned to pass her. Blair was about to sigh in relief finally ready to tend to her pained foot when she felt him clasp her arm, pulling her back to him and holding her in place. She could feel his lips brush her as he whispered into her ear.

"There is still a chance that you'll one day you'd make it as an Archibald. We stand in agreement Waldorf; last night, nothing happened."

By the time Blair had regained composure enough to wrench her arm away Chuck was already gone, and her attempt at elbowing him in the gut was resulted only in her thrusting into empty air. She was furious, though even she could not understand why. He had basically said what she had come to an agreement to earlier that morning. Nate _would_ forgive her one day and that her night at the Van der Bass house was to be forgotten. Chuck's words were a knock off of her thoughts and resolution…and yet it had hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Saturday night, the night of Penny's spring bash. Normally this was an event planned and held by Blair. Not so much anymore. She wasn't even invited, and neither was Serena apparently. Yet this didn't seem bother Serena who, still on her quest to keep Blair happy despite her new outcast status, had decided that they would indeed make an appearance at this most prominent spring event. She argued that there was no bouncer in the world who would deny access to Blair Waldorf and Serena van der Woodsen. Blair could not oppose this and despite having little interest in putting herself on display in the current circumstance of her social standing, she somehow found herself agreeing to Serena's mad idea. There was an urge deep within Blair; an itch of sorts, that she felt needed attendance and going along with her blond friend would be exactly what was prescribed.

Once inside Serena quickly took hold of Blair's hand, giving her a reassuring squeeze. Blair made no response. She didn't even look nervous or the least bit at discomfort, but Serena knew better. She lowered her head so she could whisper into Blair's ear and suggested that they dance. Blair did not respond. Instead she grimaced at Serena and told her that she would meet her at the bar. Serena sighed and followed, knowing that Blair would not subject herself to this crowd's attention unless she has downed enough drinks.

It was about a good 20 minutes after they had first arrived when S and B finally hit the dance floor, and boy did they. All warm and tipsy the two UES princesses went all out by dancing and singing and bashing…all on a continuous round that lasted more than an hour. Eventually those alcohol ridden figures would need to empty their bladders and so a bathroom trip by Serena managed to chase Blair from the dance floor as well. Potty however was not the only thing that was going to keep Serena from dancing; while applying a fresh coat of lip gloss her cell began to buzz revealing a concerned boyfriend at the other end. Apparently Dan had seen the pictures the party guests had sent gossip girl and was now in lecture mode. He seemed to feel that keeping Blair happy was so far a job for old Serena and he worried that this little mission of hers would drag Serena back to those days.

Blair could not stand more than a few minutes of this and told Serena to meet her at the bar once finished. There Blair motioned the bartender for a drink; he knew her taste through and out by now. Before her drink was served however, the seat to her right was occupied. Blair didn't even turn to look at the occupier before speaking. She was definitely not in the mood for this.

"Despite whatever that Gossip Whore spreads (besides her legs), I have no interest and _you_ have no chance, so you can leave now."

"Blair…"

Blair turned around in shock, realizing that it had been Nate who had taken that seat.

"Are you lost?"

Nate laughed, but he stopped quickly seeing the look on her face.

"No, I uh, just came over to say hi. Just wanted to see how you liked the party...and you know, see how you've been."

Blair's stomach had done a happy little flutter since she had noticed his proximity, and now this…she could just squeal! Nate who hadn't said so much as a word to her since the break up was finally ready to—he pretended like it was casual but Blair knew him better than that. Nate had forgiven her, he must have, otherwise why would he be here and say all that?

"No I _don't know_, Nate. And since when do you care how I feel?"

"Look Blair I've been thinking this over for a while now…I haven't been angry with you for—well less angry anyway—for weeks. I…I was wondering if you'd dance with me?"

Blair nearly DID squeal at this point. Nate had asked her to dance…it was like a déjà vu to the Debutant Ball. Nevertheless Blair did her best to appear nonchalant to all this. She coolly took a sip of her drink, staring coldly at him.

"I think I'm all danced out…"

Nate looked down seemingly defeated, and Blair's stomach dropped, panicked.

"…but I can make an exception."

Nate head snapped up grinning at her, looking very much like an excited little puppy, and was quickly on his feet and ready to lead her away.

Chuck was at the party as was expected, but for the past week he had been exercising avoiding Blair and was not about to quit now. Their sick little game was not worth losing his closest friend over. He had long conceded; ever since the night at the bar. Despite all this Chuck could not stop himself from stealing glances at Blair every so often. He could also not help feeling proud as he watched her go wild with Serena…it was like seeing her on the stage of Victrola again. Too bad this time a shag in his limo was not to be followed.

Chuck now grimaced into his drink. He had seen Nate approach her at the bar and knew what was going to come, but knowing didn't make it hurt any less. Chuck emptied his glass and with an enormous amount of self-will wrenched his eyes away. Things were as they should be. He already accepted that…but again acceptance didn't make it any less painful.

Chuck needed a drink and he needed to get the hell out of there. Normally he'd search around for a girl or two he could take back, but he just wasn't in the mood. He wanted to leave as soon as possible, heck he'd even forget that drink. It's too bad though, cause what happened next would have surely interested young Bass.

Blair was once again in Nate's arms. They had danced through three songs already and Blair was impatiently awaiting a kiss. Finally by the end of the third song she had had enough and leaned in to take matters into her own hands. Nate had not expected this and once Blair's intentions had become clear—once Blair's lips pressed against his, he quickly jerked back, avoiding anymore oral contact. Blair froze in his arms and watched him with a face etched with confusion and pain. Nate averted his eyes to her shoulder and kept on as though nothing had happened.

"What's wrong?" Blair had asked as soon as she found her voice.

"Nothing, let's just keep dancing, alright?"

"No. Nate, tell me what's going on."

Nate didn't say anything for a moment. He was doing his best to keep Blair's immobile figure involved in their dance, but she was having none of it and he knew that it was time to fess up.

"Look Blair it's just a dance."

"But you said you've forgiven…"

"I have, but that doesn't mean—I want us to be cool, maybe even friends."

I don't want you. It was what Nate was trying to say and Blair knew it. She didn't say anything though her lips parted and closed, ever so slightly, more than a few times. Finally she nodded and shrugged away from his grasp, heading once again to the bar.

Serena had been waiting for Blair there. She had seen Blair and Nate dancing and had hoped for the best, but one look at Blair's tight features confirmed that was not the case. Blair would not tell her what had passed—this was becoming too much of a pattern as of late—but she was more than ready to keep up the partying…with the assistance of a few drinks.

Two hours later and Serena was exhausted. Blair, not so much. However when Serena had suggested that they go home, she did not complain. If anything in her mildly drunken state, Blair had put all fear aside and was very persuasive about Serena taking care of her. Serena was more than eager, and muttering something about not wanting her best friend subject to a Jimmy Hendrix death, she demanded Blair to spend the night at the van der Bass house. Blair opposed this, naturally, but not nearly as fiercely as she should. So then it was set, Serena would take Blair home with her, and once again was she set to spend another night at that wretched place.

At the girls' arrival the van der Bass place was dim though noise could be heard from the far end where, to Serena's knowledge, Lily and Bart were entertaining guests over late night drinks. Relieved that she would not run into the adults of the house, Blair quickly set out to the kitchen to remedy her dry mouth, but on the way came across to the object of her ambitions.

Chuck didn't ask her why she was there, he didn't even say hi or pay any sort of greeting. He just kept on, on his way to the bar. Blair was too drunk to care, and not drunk enough to pass on what she had in mind. She slammed her whole body into him, trapping him between herself and the kitchen counter. She pulled on his hair to bring his face close, breathing heavily as she spoke. He remained immobile from shock, watching her with dark eyes; his nostrils full of the smell of whiskey and something distinctively sweet.

"It's your lucky day Bass. _He_ doesn't want me, and you're going to make me feel good. I'm yours to ravish."

She didn't wait for his response and plunged right in, covering his lips with a painful hungry kiss. At first his lips moved against hers in a manner that suggested he had something to say, but Blair only kissed him harder sending his vocal vibrations to the depth of her throat. Eventually he gave in, seemingly forgetting whatever words he needed spoken, and his vocal cords were merely dedicated to incoherent phrases. Not nearly satisfied, Blair sucked and bit harder, so hard she expected to draw blood. Chuck responded with a low grunt reaching out to press her hips to his.

Once they had pulled away for breath however Chuck seemed to remember what was so important but Blair would not have it. She pressed a finger to his lips and brought her own face close whispering in heated speed.

"It's karma Chuck. All the girls you screwed over, the one night stands… Well now you're mine. So shut up and enjoy what you can get."

Chuck didn't seem content with this and was about to speak once more before Blair crushed their lips together again and this time used her body to steer him to his bedroom, pausing only to say, "I command you to be my conquest Bass" before digging at his shirt buttons with greedy hands. Her hands had already moved to his pants when she heard it; Chuck's toilet flushing. At the moment she thought nothing of it and only proceeded to unbuckle his pants, but at the moment her hands sneaked in under his boxers, a most unwelcome figure appeared wearing an ugly look.

"Nate?!"

The sight of him was enough to knock Blair sober, but just for a moment.

Nate didn't respond but had only disgusted looks to offer both Blair and Chuck, and specially Blair whose hands were still frozen where they were beneath Chuck's Armanis. Blushing Blair noticed this and pulled them out that instant, however a second later she turned again to Nate and all traces of her previous embarrassment were gone.

"How dare you—how _dare you_ look at _me_ like that! You don't want me; you made that pretty damn clear. You have no business—I can_ fuck_ Chuck or whomever else I choose."

"Is that what you do now Blair, _fuck_? Since when did you become such a…"

"Whore? I was trying to impress you. It worked for Serena?"

Nate didn't respond. He looked far too angry to speak and instead gave Chuck and Blair one last disgusted look before descending his best friend's room.

Chuck buckled his pants looking visibly shaken. Blair stared at him in disbelief. It was clear that he had known about Nate's presence and yet he let them—let her—

"I want nothing more to do with you Bass. I hate you, god I _hate _you."

"And I love how you hate my package. You can keep hating whenever—"

"Shut up Bass. Just shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up. SHUT UP."

Chuck did as she wished, unsure as how to react to this sudden outburst. Blair seemed to want to forget it. She had closed her eyes and opened them again with a new face. She seemed completely cool again and watched Chuck with an injurious gaze. She drew close to him, still breathing hard in the hot whiskey ridden breath and spoke again with clear intent.

"You can pretend however much you want but we both know in this thing, whatever it is that's between us, I'm the only one who does the riding…and the leaving."

And with that she was gone.

XXXXX

Chuck was frozen were he stood. He didn't understand how this could have happened, how he hadn't gotten rid of Blair, how he had knowingly and willingly destroyed his one and only friendship. Blair…it was her fault. He couldn't think when he was around her. There was no Nate or friendship when he was around her. There was sure as hell no right and wrong when she was pressed up against him, devouring him. She had ruined his life, broken his heart and here she was doing it again. And here he was, wishing desperately that she had stayed.

Interrupting Chuck's train of thought was Bart Bass, who on his way to the bathroom had witnessed Nathaniel Archibald storming out. Bart knew there were two reasons for which Nate would react this way, and neither was pleasant. His first thought was something illegal or dangerous his son had gotten himself and the Archibald boy into, and his second thought stormed out after Nate before Bart had made up his mind. Now he stood at the door of Chuck's room watching him with solemn eyes.

"It's better this way Charles. I'm sure Nathaniel will forgive you once he has seen that you've abstained from his girlfriend for a good length of time."

Chuck barely heard him.

"Abstained…" Chuck echoed dully.

"It's fine Charles. I think it's time you get some sleep, alright?"

Chuck watched him with vacant eyes for a moment, before the words actually sank in. Once they had however his face split into a painful smile and he began to laugh.

"Father when will this stop? First you restrict my dates and now you're setting a bedtime? I understand that you feel guilty for your shortcomings as a father, but must we catch-up on paternal duties from half a decade ago? Really, I'll make something clear: I will date whoever the hell I want and you thinking you have any sort of say in these matters, though amusing at first, is becoming extremely irritating."

Bart was unfazed. He merely walked closer to where Chuck stood and faced him, wearing a smile of his own.

"Do you really think I care who you date Chuck? I'd be glad, hell I'd be ecstatic to see you date a fine debutant like Blair Waldorf…but why fool oneself? I know you Chuck, I know that you don't do dating and relationships. Blair is another poor girl to screw around for your amusement, and that's where I draw the line. She is a Waldorf Chuck, do you understand what potential damage you can do to her reputation? Eleanor doesn't need this, especially since—Look just leave Blair alone. Her mother has been a dear friend of mine for some time now and a prominent member of our society. How do you think she'll react when she finds out you ruined her innocent little girl?"

Bart now moved closer to Chuck, grabbing hold of the boy's shoulder.

"Charles, go play with whatever else New York has to offer for now and when the time comes, when you're ready to settle down, then we'll find you someone like Blair."

Chuck watched his father closely and for the first time that night smiled, a real genuine smile.

"Thank you for your fine _parental_ advice father."

And before Bart could say another word, Chuck had left him and his room behind.

XXXXX

Blair had been waiting in the lobby for her cab. She could've walked, but it was cold and her feet hurt from those hours of dancing. Well that was her story anyway. Truthfully she didn't know what to do. She wished very much that she could have spent the night in Serena's bed and now regretted giving her the slip. In fact Blair was about to call Serena to join her downstairs when she heard her name being called.

"Need a ride Waldorf?"

Blair didn't turn around, she didn't need to. Besides she definitely didn't want him to see the grin on her face.

"What are you doing here? And no I don't need a ride, not from you. My cab will be here any second now."

Chuck smirked, Blair couldn't see him, but she knew he had.

"Bad service don't you think? You've been waiting for what ten, fifteen minutes now? I think you'd do better with my limo."

He must have moved closer because Blair could now feel his breath on the back of her neck.

"So what is it Waldorf? The non-existent cab or a nice_ long_ limo ride? And we both know how much you enjoy my limo…"

Blair had goosebumps wherever his hot breath was felt and had shivers running along her backbone. She however worked hard to keep her face indifferent and her voice steady as she turned around to face him.

"What part of riding and leaving do you not understand Bass? Should I explain to you word for—"

He had cut her off with one swift motion ending with his lips crushed against hers. She struggled to push him off at first but this was in vain. Blair could pretend all she liked, but once Chuck held her in his arms she was all his. Soon she melted into their kiss and was left weak-kneed when he had let go.

Chuck took hold of her arm and led her out to where his car was now parked, opening the door and letting her inside. Blair watched him with wide eyes expecting him to get in, but he didn't.

"You're drunk off your ass Waldorf. Next time I take you, I want you to cum over and over, and I want you to remember it."

"Not gonna take advantage of the drunk girl? What's changed Bass?"

"Too much."

"Well, then it's too bad for you because there _won't _be a next time. Once I'm sober you don't have a chance in hell of bedding me, not any more. Enjoy playing with yourself."

"I'll be sure to think of you."

And with that Chuck closed the limo door and set back up. He had been right, way too much had changed. But he was glad for the sole blissful kiss they had shared in this lobby. Moments like those were rare but delicious nevertheless.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the feedback and I'm glad you're enjoying this fic so far. Alright first off I hear ya'll about the lack of Chuck POV in the last chapter, but I couldn't possibly show his side n make Nate's appearance a surprise….that chapter was too short for that. This one however will explain all as you go along, and Chuck's position through all of that happened in the last chapter will become clear.

Also I start this chapter with quotes from 'Television Without Pity' it's Jacob's fantastic work of interpreting and summarizing the bar scene to near perfection. It's absolutely stunning and accurate as to the characters and the situation. Anyway anything in the first section that is in italics is part of his recap, a total must read for any CB fan. Lol

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was another Sunday morning in the Upper East Side, the day of sinful awakening. On this one however, the two most unlikely people of Upper East Side lay awake in their beds in quiet contemplation. Blair and Chuck spent a troubled morning in bed, and though they were far away their thoughts were fixed on the same bitter encounter. One might think that this was of whatever had happened the night before, but it was not. They wondered on a more prominent event, one where their decisions and actions were done by a clear mind and to greater consequences.

_Blair sits down heavily next to Chuck at the bar, and considers him at length before speaking. His face is impassive._

_"I came to congratulate you in person. You ruined my relationship with Nate, Serena, all of my friends..." He takes a drink and won't look at her. "Even Little Jenny thinks she's too good for me. __So...bravo.__Just like you wanted.__ I have no one to turn to but you."_

_And a week ago, that would have been enough, but she hurt him down too far this week: "Actually, you don't even have me." She shoots him a __come on__ face, but he's not faltering. He looked himself in the mirror and he said, steely-eyed, "You are not in love. I command myself not to be in love." And then he wasn't, and he never had been. It's all about willpower; it's all about defining exactly what the story's about, no matter what anybody else has to say about it. No matter how much it breaks your heart._

_"I'll try to be more succinct. You held a certain fascination when you were beautiful, delicate...and untouched. But now you're like one of the Arabians my father used to __own. __Rode hard and put away wet.__ I don't want you anymore, and I can't see why anyone else would." Just putting the knife where it will do the most damage, just like she always does, when she's feeling fucked up and wild. She backed him into a corner, and he doesn't have a lot of options anymore._

_There was relief in her back and in her eyes when she sat down; she looked him in the eye and said, "You are my free-fall. I can be with you now, because I have no one else. Tell me this is a secret plan we hatched together, all alone: the two of us, finally together without anything else between us. Tell me that I've fallen just enough to love you, and I will love you forever." And he told her she'd fallen too far even for that. And that's when she did. _

To both Chuck and Blair memories of that encounter, though months away, were as real as could be. They were still the same people and to a great degree still very much trapped in the same situation. So what had Chuck Bass done once again when Blair had turned to him as a last resort? Led her to a trap perhaps…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena van der Woodsen awoke late morning that Sunday. She felt slightly dizzy upon standing and completely blanked out as to the events of the evening before. She decided she needed a shower followed by a nice brunch, very near drooling over thoughts of what Alfonzo had prepared as she stepped into her bathroom. It was only once she was half-way through shampooing her glorious hair when she realized Blair's absence. Washing the deliciously scented foam as quickly as she could, Serena pulled on her thick Ralph Lauren bathrobe and very near sprinted out of the bathroom.

It was in the living parlor where Serena found her mother and Erik, both of whom were lazily lounging on the exquisite furniture contained in the room. They started at Serena's panicked appearance and she wasted no time in asking them if they had seen Blair. They stared back at her in confusion for a second and avoided her gaze the next.

"Was she here last night? Are you sure she slept over, Serena?"

Serena glared at her mom, who was very obviously alluding to her recent drunken weekends.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now please can you tell me if you've seen her, this morning or last night even…?"

"We haven't sis."

Serena let out a low groan, covering her face with trembling hands.

"Gosh, this is the second time she's slept over at our house and the first she had a panic attack…and now this."

Serena turned to her family for some sort of support or soothing words or something…but instead she saw a peculiar look exchanged between her mother and brother. Lily suddenly got up, and with a sip of her coffee offered to get Serena one. Lily then turned to leave the room pausing only to say one last thing.

"Perhaps you should try asking your step-brother."

Serena stood flabbergasted for a second before her eyes sneaked their way to Erik, who was again having a hard time looking at her. She stared at him for no more than a second before she demanded to know what 'that' was about. Erik watched his pulpy orange juice for a while before he could answer.

"Serena, I think we know the reason for uh Blair's distress the last time she was here."

He took a sip and watched the transformation in her features before he went on.

"Look, I think you should talk to Chuck. He uh might know something…"

"Talk to Chuck? Erik please just tell me what the hell is going on with my best friend. What did Chuck—"

"We saw her. Last time, we saw Blair coming out of his room early morning. She uh, looked disheveled."

Serena watched him in horror. He was very red at this point and more determined then ever to avoid her eyes. Serena tried to respond, but she found there was nothing more she could say. Taking in a shaky breath, she started on her path to what would be a confrontation with Chuck Bass.

Serena did not knock before entering. She figured now that she had seen Chuck, member and all; there was nothing more that could shock her. Once inside however, she wasn't so sure.

There was Chuck, and thankfully he was clothed. But he had been very obviously lying awake in bed, his sheets rumpled, and watching the springtime view from his opened terrace.

"Chuck I'd like to give you the benefit of a doubt, but I know you better. So Bass, you're going tell me exactly what it is that you did to Blair that made her run off from here in middle of the freaking night."

Chuck didn't turn to her. He wasn't particularly in the mood for Serena's PMSing at the moment. He didn't even want to speak to her, but figured that if he didn't she was going to ruin his hearing with those _delicate_ tonsils of hers.

"The only doing that happened last night in this room was Blair sticking her hands down my pants. I suppose Nate's untimely appearance was what sent her off."

Serena looked about to bitch some more, but caught herself in time to let his words sink in. Her face paled.

"Nate? What was…how did…"

Chuck resisted the urge to roll his eyes and tried his best at keeping a steady gaze out the terrace doors. Serena watched him in silent shock and slowly she began to understand.

"Chuck, why—did you know?"

Chuck didn't say anything, though he did look at her now. It was with a blank gaze, a familiar blank gaze…all these years of being Blair Waldorf's best friend and Serena could easily recognize that look. It was one that would forever bind Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck, Serena scoffed, their middle name was self-destruct. Vengeance was their first.

"Are you happy now? You've chased them both away for good Bass…they're never gonna forgive you…"

Chuck smirked in response and sat up.

"You don't know Nate as well as I. Nathaniel will forgive me, just like he did last time. He will always forgive me, because despite whatever deluded fantasy Blair has cooked up for herself I'm his only true friend. Maybe not at first, but for a long time it's been like this."

Serena glared at him, completely aware of the insult in his comment to herself, but before she could respond he was taking his pajama top off and speaking once more.

"Besides, I'll go to him first. Blair will have no hope once I'm done—"

"Chuck, stop it. Just stop. Why—can't you just step aside? It hurts I know, but I did it…"

Chuck now shirtless turned to stare at her. He didn't look remotely amused.

"I _have_ stepped aside. The events of last night weren't premeditated if that's what you think van der Woodsen. If your best friend wasn't such a selfish little bitch none of this would have happened. And please, you're comparing Bambi with Godzilla. Nate is nothing like Blair. Different game altogether sis."

"Selfish little bitch…" Serena echoed Chuck, staring at him in disbelief.

Selfish little bitch. An earlier time and this description of Blair would have sent excited jitters down to his groin. Now it bore only bitter lamentation to an attacking power of some evil virulent plague.

Chuck fingered his discarded silk top thoughtfully, almost forgetting that Serena was a few short steps away. Selfish little bitch had evaded his mind. Again.

Chuck had not lied to Serena. He had conceded. And yes, it had been Blair's fault. That selfish little bitch had brought it all on herself. He had no plans to chase her and every plan to keep from entering any vicinity of her. That wasn't to say that he was not…that seeing her and _him_ at the party had not been…

It was when her lips first pressed against his—perhaps even earlier, like when he first foresaw her lips pressing against his—that everything Chuck had worked so hard to keep wrapped and bowed came undone and seeping through. He was a fury of emotions and jumbles of thoughts. Only one however was bold and most prominent; fury itself.

Here he was, Chuck Bass, and once again he was a glaring last resort. Here he was being served as Blair's bitch; so throughoutly used and abused. Here _she_ was with her tiny Valentino clad figure breaking past every resolution, every piece of logic he possessed. And he hated it. He hated her.

Selfish little bitch indeed. That was all he could think as her skin, though delicious and soft, prickled most unpleasantly against his tongue. It was the taste of revenge.

How could he think of Nate and consequences with Waldorf all pressed up against him—that slippery tongue of hers jammed all the way down to his throat. How could he resist but to allow Nate baring witness to this sight; seeing the raunchy little minx for who she was…for how she wanted _him._ He could not and at that moment _would not_.

All good things came with a price, and Chuck would soon find out how high it was this time. A trip to Nate's was eminent, and perhaps one to Waldorf's would follow.

"…and you didn't…uh…"

Chuck's attention was brought back to Serena.

_I didn't__ want to_, he answered in silence.

"I would advise that you leave sis. That is unless you're willing to do me a job or two…I offer only a limited number of free peeks."

Serena was too shaken to react. She didn't have the energy for Chuck, not anymore. She just left, paying no mind to his perverted phrase of parting.

Chuck was glad to see the back of her. He suspected that she read him better than he was willing to allow, her familiarity of Blair being the source of it, no doubt. He was going to have to be more careful around the blond ex-whore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As blonds go, Chuck Bass found himself at the door of another before noon.

"Charles?"

Mrs. Archibald stared at him in surprise, but her face quickly changed to form a relieved smile. She reached out to touch his forearm as she made it known of her pleasure to have him over. It seemed that Nate was in a bad mood when he arrived home last night and had not yet left his room this morning. Needless to say, his mother was distressed…though being the lady that she was there was only so much of it that was allowed to be displayed.

Chuck tried his best at a reassuring smile and informed her that it was merely a scruple with a friend. She appreciated this, but was not fooled. Instead, taking one of his hands into both of hers she gave him a broken smile and asked if that friend was Blair. Chuck gave her a short nod.

"How is it Charles that things change so much so very fast?"

Chuck gave no answer and it seemed she didn't require one. Instead she tightened her grip on his hand and shivered.

"How bout—would you like some coffee?"

Chuck nodded offering her a small smile in return.

Short while later Chuck sat in the Archibald living room with Anne who after pressing her elegant china into his hands inquired after his mother. A few years ago Misty Bass and Anne Archibald had been dear friends; in fact it was they who had initiated the lifetime friendship of Chuck and Nate. It had been hard on Anne when Misty left Upper East Side. The reserve woman that she was she had not many that she turned to with anything but her steel mask. Misty was to Anne what Serena was to Blair.

Despite the guarded manner Chuck partook when discussing matters relating to his mother, it was clear to Anne how very much Chuck missed his mother. She could see how, despite the pleasures his new family offered, the wedding and the process had secretly been heart-wrenching. Anne knew because deep inside she felt the same. She had always been fond of Chuck, despite his notoriety, and even more so since Misty had left. She now watched him with a sympathetic smile.

"You never think you'll lose them, you know. But had you looked closer you would have seen it. All of it crashing; bit by bit." Anne closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them, they bore an indefinable fear. She reached out to grasp Chuck's knee before speaking once more. This time her voice shook visibly. "Oh Charles I don't want Nate to follow in after Harold. I—I don't want him to end up that way. But it's inevitable. He is so very much like him. Just like dear ol' dad Nate is going to marry a society lady who will use and abuse him. He'll be her darling accessory and feel nothing but dulled pain and wistful memories of what it should be."

Chuck stared at her in shock and after a moment of contemplation finally settled on pulling her tiny trembling frame into an embrace. She had her face pressed against his cheek and he could feel her hot breath on his ear as she spoke next.

"Nate is a darling boy. He really is. But he is also a fool. A beautiful little fool. We know better Charles, we know better."

Once she had pulled away Chuck reached for a few tissues, and gently dried off her tears. He almost smiled at how young she looked just then. It startled him how very much she looked like another; the very girl who admired her position, the girl gunning for her throne at the Archibald manor.

Once her cheeks were dry however Anne disappeared. Instead, there sat Mrs. Archibald in all her aristocratic galore, and once again she offered Chuck a plate of fresh biscotti. Sadly she was still a replica of that girl; both trapped in the world of self deprivation.

Nate descended the stairs a short while later, completely unaware of the troubled air surrounding his mother and his best friend.

Nate was not in the mood for Chuck, but had thought it better to get things over with as soon as possible. He did not like what he had to say and did not want to have to think about it anymore than he already had.

Naturally Nate would not say anything until his mother was gone and even then Chuck beat him to it in a fury of apologies and jumbled explanations. He had to wave Chuck off and finally when allowed to speak, tried his best and quickest to explain the situation as he saw it.

"Look man, I'm not mad at you. I don't particularly _like _you at the moment, but I don't hate you. Not really. I mean _she _came to you, into your room, she had her—uh—you didn't go to her. I know you're a dog in heat man, I mean you knew that I was there, so like obviously you—you couldn't pass up, uh, such an _opportunity_…"

Chuck watched Nate's fidgeting figure in immense relief. He himself was not sure what to do, but he knew that he did not dare to go over and give him a hug. Instead he sat there munching on his biscotti and sipping coffee. Though a wreck inside Chuck managed to always look cool and at the moment it was getting on Nate's nerves. Not wanting to waste any more breath and time brooding on his annoyance, Nate barked at Chuck for his loud munching. It was a thing that resulted in Chuck abstaining from the treat, sure, but also resulting in a hint of an unconscious smirk forming at the corners of his mouth. At this point Nate had had enough.

"Nate man—Oomph."

Purposely or not, Nate had launched over the table that separated the two boys, and tackled Chuck Bass down sending an assortment of things flying. In his fury of losing control Nate was able to gather enough courage to go farther and offer Chuck a long deserved beating; his fists pulping every part of his best friend that they could reach.

Chuck in his surprise and later in his utter guilt let Nate have his go for a bit, but once a punch had reached his jaw, allowing for a whole new sensation of pain, he had had enough. Pausing only to let out an angry cry, Chuck used up all the force he could muster and shoved Nate off and into one the thick legs of table. Nate now himself crying in agony made a quick attempt to repay Chuck, but as he rose from where he had been shoved down, his pretty dirty blond head came into contact with the rich maple wood table, letting out a THUD that made even Chuck flinch away in pain.

"You should be, uh, more careful." Chuck drawled taking advantage of Nate's limp, out of breath state to get a word in edgewise.

Nate did not respond and only focused on taking in more oxygen and shutting out the horrible thudding in his head. Finally when he had looked up he caught Chuck's hazel eyes and before he knew it, was dissolved in a whirl of laughter with his best friend. Eventually Nate would make another attempt at arising and would end up colliding with the dreaded furniture by his shoulder, and Chuck would then display his deep affections for the boy by abstaining from laughter this time and merely reaching out to help him up. Then grinning sheepishly Nate would offer that they go out for drinks, and Chuck would agree as he himself would be paying of course.

However before either boy was fully up or ready to leave, a distraught Anne would appear, very clearly fresh from her shower and scold the boys for the mess they had made. This was perhaps the time during which Nate most valued his friendship with Chuck; the boy who could sweet talk his way (and Nate's) out of anything. Even when that anything included the hysterics of Nate's cold and impenetrable mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Chuck arrived at the Waldorf penthouse he was good and tipsy. He had wondered whether going to Blair's lair intoxicated was a good idea, even if it was mildly so, cause after all what could be more dangerous than she? He had however decided that he could not wait. He was bursting to gloat, bursting to tell her about Nate's decision, to prove to her that given the choice it was his friendship that Nate would choose over whatever it was that he had with her. And yet there was never a competition for Nate before _this._

To an intuitive observer the nonexistent struggle over Nate between Chuck and Blair would seem rather peculiar. It is by some natural universal law that the best friend and the girlfriend would be in direct competition for the person that offered them a different but identically profound relationship. Was this lack of primitive competition residing between Chuck and Blair due credit to Nate's insatiable neediness or was there more to it? This observer would wonder if it could have been perhaps that while Nate's relationship to each was greatly valued, when it came to Chuck and Blair, there was so great a connection there that theirs to Nate would subconsciously disappear. That it have been so for a long time now that Nate had been a sort of a brick wall used between the two to play hide and seek behind; a border of sorts to stop the growth of a peaking bud that was the connection, the fine woven threads that bound Chuck to Blair and Blair to Chuck. That the night at Victrola the wall Nate had been was torn down, and for the first time Chuck met Blair and Blair met Chuck…

Dorota was nowhere in sight and Chuck took this opportunity to run up the stairs and barge into Blair's room; except she wasn't there. He groaned in disappointment and had made his way to the edge of the stairs when he heard the sound of running water from her bathroom. Relieved he made his way over only to find that the door was left open and found Blair on her knees before the white toilet bowl.

Blair had not seen him at first but only once he had pushed the door fully open and followed in standing over her crouched figure. She didn't think she dared to look at him, but could not help from doing so. He stared back at her with a blank face.

Chuck was not new to this sight. He had many times before forced his mother into a similar depiction back during her secret affair with painkillers. He was overcome suddenly by memories of keeping Misty's damp blond locks back as she regurgitated the toxin, getting the shower ready and helping her limp figure undress…all so she purify and return back to being Mrs. Bass, the adamant society queen.

Blair watched him, her face a deep shade of red now. She had almost an urge to reach out and cling onto his leg, like she would with her father when she was very little. Chuck said nothing and slowly crouched down beside her, reaching out to flush the toilet and its colorful contents. He then pulled out a few tissues from their box and gently wiped Blair's wet lips and her tear stained cheeks. His doing so however only made Blair cry harder, something he tried to ignore while he helped her to her feet and led her trembling figure out and onto her bed.

Blair was suddenly five again, sick and with her father tucking her in and drying her tears. Except this tall dark gentleman was not so tender; he would not murmur soothing words to her or lay kisses on her head and cheeks. His touch, unlike the other was guarded and he was as silent as a stone.

Once done Chuck left, no goodbyes or anything. And come to think of it, had not spoken a word to Blair the whole time. He however made sure to find Dorota (who was busy in the kitchen) and have her sent to Blair's assistance that very moment. He then left; all thoughts of gloating wiped completely from his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That afternoon Ms. Waldorf was scheduled to return home and she did, allowing herself only a short time to put together the dinner party she was having that very evening. Lucky for her, Blair was more than capable and had done everything that was needed to be done, leaving her mother no scruples upon arrival. This being of course the same Blair who had been in pieces that morning.

Nevertheless by eight that night the guests were all well fed and sufficiently entertained making Eleanor a successful hostess and Blair her secret hero. Naturally though the hero of the night was hardly gratified and instead sat about with a drink, mourning her torturous life.

Having been blackballed, Blair could hardly hang out with any of the younger people at the party, especially now that the Basses were having some sort of important dinner and Serena had been unable to attend. And the Archibalds were exempt of course. In any case Blair sat alone trying her best to keep a firm hold on her dignity, and keep her face from displaying her utter misery.

In truth Blair could not distinguish the exact source of her blues (she had long become numb to her current social standing and nights like this were no longer able to cause this sort of grief). She wished so dearly that she could point it all to Nate; to his finding out about her and Chuck and his no longer wanting her and his seeing her in _that_ position on Saturday night. But it was not so. In fact, reminiscent to their last breakup, the farther Blair got from Nate the less she remembered or cared for him. He was almost like a bad habit, the sort you can up and leave, and once you were far enough you realize how much better off you'd become.

These thoughts of course left her even more miserable. Nate's disregard for her had been tolerable, because at that point she was sure of her own regards and not confused as she was now. Blair Waldorf did not do confusion. She liked to know things, control things, have everything out and clear…well no more. Here she sat in her prefect little home, the center of her perfect life and suddenly she felt like a stranger.

As she sat there sipping champagne she wondered, more miserably than ever, whether she had always been sure. Whether her regards were as crystal clear as she pretended them to be. She had lost her virginity to Chuck—she had. There was no going back, though she wondered if she had, would it happen again the same way? If that night she had prevented herself from limo shag would she ever end up in Chuck Bass' bed?

There was no answer to that question, at least not one she was willing to admit to. Instead Blair got up, deciding that she had had enough of the room, the party, and damn well enough of the people.

She wasn't sure where to go, not at first. But once she had removed her diamond earrings and put them and their box away in the top drawer, her eyes caught on a silver spark. There it was; resting far in the depth of the drawer, lying on the folds of a silk purple scarf was a key. It was the key Chuck had given her to his suit, where he had intended for her to be deflowered…by Nate. How times had changed.

Blair grabbed for the key and placed it safely in her purse. She then pulled on her jacket and was ready to go. A cab and an elevator ride later, Blair found herself at Chuck's suit.

The only way Bart Bass had been able to convince Chuck to move in with their new family was to offer that he kept his suit as he liked. Mostly now days the suit was used for parties and social gatherings hosted by Chuck, he enjoyed bothering van der Basses too much to spend too much time here.

Once inside Blair was overcome by too great a feeling even for she to describe. It was strange, being in the suit without Chuck and yet she felt his presence in every corner…and it was a source of comfort.

Acting on impulse, a thing of rarity for a Waldorf, Blair stripped off her jacket followed by her dress and with a short pause her underwear would follow. She took a minute to place them all on a seat in his bedroom and the next she was scanning Chuck's drawers for items of clothing.

Blair settled on a pair of black Armani and a soft cotton long-sleeved CK undershirt. She then crawled under his bed covers, warm and smooth, fidgeting around in her enjoyment of the feel of his garments and beddings against her bare skin.

She was drunk off his smell, off the clothes and the sheets and for the first time in so very long, her spirit was healed. There she was, Blair Waldorf, covered in every inch by him and suddenly for her there was no other way. And so she slept for the first time in utter peace, engulfed into the embrace of what was Chuck Bass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anne Archibald was in a horrible mood that night. It was a night on which the Waldorf dinner took place, one to which she was not invited. This naturally secured Nate with a need, a desperate need, to get the hell out and as far away as he could from the Archibald house. He half wanted to call Chuck up and spend the night at his when he decided that despite all he was not in the mood for his morally corrupt best friend and instead decided that he would just spend the night in his suit, without disrupting the dinner plans of the van der Basses. Nate too had a key.

Nate arrived at Chuck's suit more than an hour after Blair had. He had gone drinking at one of Chuck's favorite bars, though left quickly after spotting Carter and some of the older UES boys.

Once inside, Nate made a beeline for the bedroom, desperate for shut-eye, and it was there that he found Blair's sleeping figure. He had thought that he was seeing things at first, but Blair had been stirred conscious of his arrival (due perhaps to the lights he had switched on). She reached out in her groggy state, holding out an arm and with squinting eyes, calling to him in a sleepy voice.

"Chuck, come. It's nice and warm…smells good too."

Nate watched her, feeling a lump in his throat. He saw her more clearly than last night, he saw Chuck too. Suddenly he wanted to go home. Nate wanted nothing more than to crawl into his own bed and fall deep into sweet slumber. It was just as Blair had done.

Nate hadn't answered her, and yet she was satisfied. The arm she had held out was now wrapped snuggly around a pillow, the very one she now nibbled on, and was once again fast sleep. Despite his array of pained emotions, Nate could not help but to chuckle at her replacement for Chuck. He wondered humorously if, despite how hard he looked, Chuck felt that chubby in bed.

Once Nate had grabbed himself a glass of water, and turned off all the lights in the suit, he was more than ready to leave Chuck's and go back home…still planning on heading to his bed. Before his sweet slumber however, there was something he had to do. It was the only thing that would allow for him to have peace of mind and thus peaceful dreaming.

Taking in a deep breath, Nate rested his back onto the wall of the hotel hallway and made the dreaded phone call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Nate's call Chuck had done his best to disengage himself from the 'family' dinner and go off to meet the boy as quickly as he could. Once inside however Chuck wondered where Nate was, he had after all said that he was waiting for him in his Palace suit.

Shrugging off his annoyance Chuck went off to his old bedroom, ready to change out of his formals and into something more suitable for the sort of night Nate was in the mood for. When the lights had been switched on however, Chuck stopped dead in his tracks hardly aware of his suit jacket slipping from his hands.

"Blair?"

Chuck had called before he could stop himself and this time, having been awakened just a short while ago, all sleep was sprang from Blair's head and she bolted upright.

The second her mind registered the boy standing before her and more importantly her current situation, Blair's skin became void of all color. She sat frozen for a second holding handfuls of his sheets, and the next she jumped off the bed and went on a mad dash to find her cloths and run off and out. But it would not be so.

Chuck though utterly and completely shocked by her presence, was aware of its significance and its meaning had not been lost on him. He had not yet pieced together the part Nate played in all this, but at the moment there were things of greater priority; the topmost being the need to keep Blair from leaving.

Chuck had caught up to her before she had made it to his bathroom holding the bundle that was her clothes. He slithered in between her and the door, hindering her passage, and she in her great moment of shame and fear began bitching about something or other and stomping on his shoed foot with her own bare ones. Chuck smirked at her adorably predictable fit and wasted no time in grabbing onto her shoulders and crushing his lips against her bee-stung mackers.

Chuck could feel Blair losing her footing as he kissed her and was more than glad to receive her weight. He went farther and picked her up, all 95 pounds of her, and back off to his bedroom.

There Chuck threw her back onto the sheets and marveled on her, dressed in his undergarments and gathered up in his sheets, and like that he was hard as stone.

Blair had been dreaming up this moment from the second she pulled on the Armani, feeling the rich material rub against her Brazilian front just as it had been at one point rubbed against his.

She wasted no time ridding herself of the undershirt, at which point Chuck was quick to swoop in and take a breast in one hand and play another with his mouth. The sensualist in Chuck was awakened as his soft lips encircled her pale nipple, sucking and prodding and occasionally teasing her sensitive skin with a soft graze of his teeth. He would go on this way for a while, switching between breasts with a trail of his hungry kisses, and keep on sucking on her while his hands were clasped almost painfully around her ribcage, very nearly crushing them with a tightened clasp whenever she moaned.

Chuck would eventually peel his hands away from her ribs, let them down her waist and sit them on her hips, but only for a short while. He could no longer resist, and with a rough tug, brought his boxers down to her feet and off. He then spread her legs and to leave a trail of kisses on her smooth inner thighs while his hands went underneath her, groping and caressing her luscious ass.

Finally when she was desperate enough, kicking his rumpled bed sheets in futile, he pulled his hands back and let his fingers spread her lips. He played with her using his hands for now, his experienced fingers teasing the edge of her opening and running up to trace slippery circles around her clit.

Blair was clawing at his headboard and begging for more, when Chuck decided with a hint of a smirk, to dish in. He then brought his lips to her warm folds, brushing them gently against her at first before letting his tongue slither in between. Blair begged harder now, pressing herself closer to his face. Chuck finally allowed his teasing fingers to penetrate her, while his lips trailed farther up to suck on her most sensitive spot.

He started out pumping in slow smooth glides, but eventually he pried his lips away and was about to give Waldorf an experience she would never have with the likes of Nate. Chuck had long ago learned, from a source he was unwilling to share, the secrets to inducing a g-spot orgasm, and by now he was a master at it. Giving Blair a wicked smile, Chuck pulled away far enough to avoid straining his wrist and began pumping faster and harder at the right spot. It would take him about a few minutes usually, but with Blair's arousal levels and hypersensitivity it hardly took one. She came, and came hard. Her entire body twitched at this most foreign experience and she sunk her frenzied pelvic deep into the mattress, letting out whimpering cries amongst her jagged breathing.

Once this most intense wave of pleasure had passed Blair however, she became painfully aware of her surroundings. She lay naked in Chuck's bed, amongst his beddings, while he sat up above her fully clothed…watching her in this most uninhibited undignified moment of arousal. Her level of shame skyrocketed when she noticed the stain on his expensive designer dress shirt. She was suddenly so very aware of her sexual inexperience and the look in his eyes said he was too.

Blair shuddered slightly feeling goosebumps spread out across her skin, and so she made a move to reach for a bed sheet and cover up when he wrenched it from her hand with his and let the other one caress her tight.

"Don't worry Waldorf, I'll warm you up."

He then, ignoring his shirt, unbuckled and got rid of his pants and boxers, but as soon as he stepped out of them, Blair made a move to sit up. Looking at her in what could be a hint of concern he asked if she was okay, and Blair unwilling to fess up gave him a quick nod, watching his smirk return as he slithered in between her already spread thighs. He heaved some of his weight on her as their lips met next before he wrenched his off and roughly pushed her back down onto the bed.

"Lie back and enjoy it babe. I'm not done with you yet."

Blair watched him watching her just as he always did before he entered her. There she was before him on her back, her bare breasts, her legs open and read to mount. Who was she kidding; he was the only one taking a ride. And suddenly she couldn't bear it, couldn't bear looking at him while he thrust into her.

Just like that Blair quickly rolled over, muttering something about wanting to try a different position. She couldn't see him but guessed that he was concerned since he again asked her if she was alright. Blair then, turning her head demanded that he "do it or die."

Chuck ran a hand along her butt and back before sliding in with one quick motion. He started out once again with slow strides before increasing his speed and watching her fair blushing skin darken in color. He could tell she wanted to moan, just as he wanted to bend over and cup her breasts. But then there it was, that barrier, and suddenly he too was hesitant with his touch.

He watched her as he thrust, how she gripped at his bed sheets trying to keep her hips from buckling…her knees from giving away. She couldn't stand it, she couldn't stand him. And he couldn't stand this.

Chuck pulled out and before she could twist around in surprise, he had her once again turned her around and on her back. Blair stared up at him in what appeared to be an anxious gaze and he remained motionless until she reached out and pulled him back down onto her, pressing lips to his and kissing hard as he buried his member deep inside of her. Once he began thrusting again her lips slackened and could only kiss him in that lazy bedroom manner.

Despite all this she still would not let out a sound and hands lay firmly to her sides. Sure Blair wanted him; she wanted every inch of him on her, pressed against her, inside of her…and yet just as much she wanted him away. Even now some part of her deep inside wanted to push him out and off, to grab whatever she had of her clothing and run. She hated how he rode her, she hated him. She wanted to get away from him, and tried her hardest to even as he lay on top of her spreading her insides, his smell absorbed in every inch of her skin, his tongue jammed deep into her mouth…who was she kidding, he was all over her. And she had wanted it that way, even though she denied it, even when it scared the hell out of her.

Eventually Blair would come, her insides tightening as she did. Just like that she would lose control and let out an audible cry, calling out Chuck's name. Watching her like this, losing the battle, it was too much for him to handle and he came right after…collapsing onto her. And yet by then her control was back and she pushed away, attempting to make a mad dash to the bathroom. But Chuck wouldn't let her, and pulled her back into his arms and there she was once again helpless, and she hated it…but also loved it, if just for a little while. And Chuck wanted her that way.


	6. Chapter 6

There she was, Blair, her arms out…inviting him in. She was calling _him_ but she was inviting Nate. He had turned off the lights and made the call, but she called out still. He could resist no more.

Before Nate could consider, before Nate could even understand, he was crawling onto Chuck's bed. He was brushing his lips past Blair's. He was struggling to get her out of that white shirt, to rid himself of his clothes.

She moaned when he entered her. She groaned. It was completely unlike the silent session they had had the only time they had been together. It was magical, it was loud. Hips were thrust all around and Blair's legs felt twice as long. He was enjoying her sounds, all those desperate cries...but then suddenly she started calling _him_. She was moaning out 'Chuck' and 'Bass' ever so often before she started screaming, shrieking the name. Nate pulled out, shocked and confused, and he looked to see that she was watching something behind him. That was when Nate turned around and was face to face with the boy in possession of the name.

Chuck's face was twisted in anger, it was twisted in pain. He stared at them, both of them on his bed with a face to match Hades. Nate only grinned pushing Blair down on her back again and entering her. He was pumping her harder, so hard that the bed was shaking and all the while staring Chuck in the face. And then Chuck's face changed. He was grinning again, just as he had back whenever he encouraged Nate to have sex with Blair. They were high fiving.

A moment had passed and Nate was still pumping when he realized he couldn't see his surroundings. His vision was foggy, seeing a thick mist surround everything in sight. It was smoke. It was everywhere. Chuck had set the bed on fire. Nate and Blair was going to burn, he was still thrusting and she was now fast sleep moaning Chuck's name…they were gonna DIE!

"FUCK!" screamed Nate, bolting upright in his bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It couldn't have been later than 5 or 6 in the morning. From what she could see of the sky through Chuck's half-curtained windows was only tinted hints of light. Everything was grey, not dark or light, but a heavy shade of grey. Having taken a moment to settle down her stomach, Blair slipped out from under the blankets. She swung her legs over and settled her feet on the ground, pushing her shaking body up and off.

With careful steps she found her way to the bathroom, and scattered upon the floor were her clothes. She put them on fairly quickly. She knew the protocol.

She and Chuck had spent the night on different sides of the bed, and thankfully she had won their unconscious struggle for the sheets. To Blair, though she would not admit it, there 

was something almost sinister about waking next to him and yet so far away. And this had not been the first time. She could not grasp what had changed, why it was that gone were the days when sex brought them together and in sync. She could not understand the war or game…or whatever the hell it was that they played now. But she would keep at it, because losing was not an option.

In a fury to find her shoes, Blair made an unconscious list of things to do, the top of which was to erase this weekend from all thought and memory. She had been weak, had had a vulnerable moment. She had let Chuck treat her like a child and that had led her farther down to put off her guards and come _here_. But she was good now, she would be fine. She would even deal with the Nate business, because whatever she had done could have been justified.

Taking slow deep breaths she picked her heels up from the floor near Chuck's drawers and was about to slip them on—

"G'morning gorgeous," mumbled the deep husky voice of Chuck Bass.

Blair said nothing. She merely slipped on her right shoe, moving her ankle about for a good fit.

"Any chance you'll be back for an afternoon delight?"

"Any chance you'll spontaneously self combust."

Chuck watched Blair's cold back as she now set out in the search for her purse.

"Only if you're willing to heat me up."

Having now found her discarded purse Blair did not respond. Instead she made a determined march to the doors. And Chuck watched her, tempted to let her go without knowing about Nate. His conscious had not exercised enough control to tell her, so she was gone without a word from Chuck…well without an informative word anyway. Hell, who was he kidding, he was Chuck Bass and he took too much delight in the consequences of her lack of any such knowledge. He grinned to himself and slowly drifted off to sweet slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once home, Blair would have regurgitated, if there had been anything in her stomach to puke out. Instead she opted for a nice hot bath, which included the exfoliation she desperately needed. She had to scrub him off and wash away the scent. She had used one of the thick clay exfoliaters, massaging her skin in a rough resentful, desperate manner.

Once done she wrapped a thick CK towel around her slim figure, wincing as the material rubbed against her now pink raw skin. She had just left the shower, with an expensive bottle of moisturizer at hand, when she walked in on Serena pacing about her room. Surprised she pegged the blond the reason of her morning visit, and received an annoyed look in place of a response.

"What the hell happened to you yesterday morning Blair?"

Blair resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She did appreciate Serena's affection and protectiveness of her, but the mother bear act was irritating for the most part.

"Did you even spend the night?"

"No S. I wanted come home and spend it in my own bed."

"After chancing it in Chuck's bed you mean."

Blair looked up at Serena startled but unfazed. She had expected Eric or Lily would inform her of Blair's _rough_ morning eventually. She had however wished this would take place much later, since for the moment Blair sorely wished to just forget this weekend and the last had ever happened.

"Look Serena, I don't want to talk about it. How bout—"

"No it's fine. _I _talk and _you _listen."

Blair gave her an annoyed look, but Serena would keep on.

"Blair what do you think you're doing. Chuck is scum and sneaking into his goddamn room in middle of the night is—is—gawd Blair Nate now knows. Is that what you wanted? Do you want him to think of you like that?"

Blair gave Serena a cold look; it was of a temperature even a polar bear couldn't stand. Serena would not back down and kept on with her annoyed glare.

"Think of me like what? Sleeping with his best friend…news flash S we're broken up. We're broken up now and we were broken up before. And what's more I'm sick of thinking about Nate and what he thinks of me. And I'm sick of you constantly judging me. I make mistakes S, it's rare but I do. You think you can come back from boarding school reformed and be forgiven for a lifetime worth of mistakes , and yet I can't be forgiven for a few at a moment or two of weakness. Stop with the judging S, you're hardly one to talk."

Serena sucked in her cheeks for a second glaring at Blair before she turned around and walked out the room. Except she didn't. She had reached the door when she realized why she had come in the first place and that her resentment for being lied to and perhaps even used had strayed her away from the purpose. Pausing at the door to intake a breath, Serena turned back around and smiled apologetically at Blair.

"Its fine," Blair claimed before Serena could say a word, "I see Brooklyn is rubbing off on you."

Serena chuckled before settling down on Blair's bed and patting down a section close to her. Blair plopped down as indicated, and rested her bare legs on Serena's lap, handing the blond her moisturizer.

"I just don't want you to get hurt Blair," Serena said as she rubbed the lotion between her palms before spreading it out and massaging onto the pale skin of Blair's legs. "You're a lot smarter than anyone I know, and I just don't understand why you can't see that Chuck is trouble. I know he is your friend and all B, but you can do better…"

Blair nodded in agreement, more furiously than she had intended. She could do better!

"How bout you and I go for drinks afterschool? How does that sound? You may not believe it Ms. Waldorf, but there are quite a few eligible bachelors in NYC."

Blair notably rolled her eyes, but she could not deny that she could use a drink. Though she had to make sure of something first.

"S? Will you promise to keep me far FAR away from the van der Bass House?"

Serena looked at her, clearly holding back a grin. She promised.

"Blair I was hoping—"

"Afterschool. I don't have enough alcohol in me to stand a conversation regarding Chuck Bass. Please S."

Serena sighed in disappointed but nodded nevertheless. She wanted to help Blair not torture her. Chuck was already acing in the later.

"What about Nate? What are you gonna do about him?"

"Well knowing him he'll probably ignore me for a while and brood about it. So lucky me, I don't have to worry just yet."

The girls shared a smile before Blair pulled her legs off of Serena.

"So are you going to make yourself useful S and help me do my hair?"

"Yeah, yeah," Serena said feigning annoyance through her wide smile. "You know you could just gel it and towel dry."

Blair gave her a sarcastic smile before turning to her vanity mirror.

"And you can go bottomless. God knows that skirt is short enough."

"Hey," Serena protested meeting the brunette's eyes in the mirror, "I'm a giant they don't make skirts this long. Besides it'd be a shame to cover _these._"

"I distinctly remember you saying those same words in relation to your breasts S. It was a second before you flashed our graduating class, standing on top of Chuck's bar if I remember correctly."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Serena said holding back a smile and pulling a little too hard on the lock of Blair's hair she was brushing.

"Ow! Fine, fine. Just be kind to my hair."

Serena smiled, though giving another tug for good measure. She wouldn't push Blair into talking but if she knew her best friend, she would know that the girl was desperate to confess. And she did. Those drinks would brew up something quite interesting, though how interesting, even Serena could not imagine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Nate had managed easily enough to avoid Blair, he knew avoiding Chuck would take a great deal more effort. He didn't even bother resisting. In fact as soon as their eyes met across the courtyard before homeroom he stopped dead in his tracks and let Chuck catch up. Actually Nate didn't, but once Chuck _had_ caught up he felt like he had. He felt stupid for not making a run.

Sighing Nate turned to his best friend and put on his best impression of 'Sunshine Daisy'. It wasn't so hard, he'd been practicing it with Blair for months…and she had mastered it for years. But Chuck wasn't buying the bullshit. He never had and never would.

"Drinks after school Nathaniel?" Chuck commanded rather than asked.

Nate wanted to tell him that he was busy, he wanted to will his lips to make up a lacrosse excuse, but in the end Nate just nodded his messy haired head and offered Chuck a back pat goodbye.

A good number of hours later Chuck would show up at Nate's locker. Almost like an impatient lover. He would then grumble and complain incessantly about how long his dirty blond friend would take to get his shit together. But then Nate was never one of speed nor of quickness. Eventually however, the two boys would be lazing around in Chuck's limo.

"I don't wanna go there."

Chuck raised his eyebrows at Nate, looking at him as though he was a cranky pre-schooler.

"Where would you like to go Nathaniel?"

"Brooklyn."

Chuck's eyebrows raised still farther up.

"Brooklyn?"

"You heard me."

"What in the world would you wanna do in Brooklyn Nate?"

Nate rolled his eyes. Chuck looked as though he had requested a trip to Tartarus. Or heck, Chuck might prefer that place, probably offer to give Hades a house call.

"Look man if we're going out for drinks then I don't wanna sit around with a bunch of loser stockbrokers and gold-digging bitches. Might as well go somewhere we can get a decent shot."

"Does it have to be Brooklyn?"

"We can go to the Bronx?"

Chuck glared at him making Nate grin.

"Brooklyn it is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The things I do for you Nathaniel."

Chuck grumbled looking around the shady bar they had just entered. Nate ignored him. He liked places like this. It made me feel…real. And deep. Very deep, since no other UES teenager would be caught dead hanging around this crappy old place.

"Should've gotten a tetanus shot."

"Oh cheer up man. I'm sure…"

Nate trailed off as his eyes and Chuck's came to rest on the bartender; a racially vague hottie of 20 something age. She had leaned forth to take some dude's order and in the process flashed the boys her valued assets. One thing was clear; the chick had great breasts, really great ones. Chuck and Nate exchanged excited looks.

"You should go home, take that shot."

Chuck offered a sarcastic smirk.

"Condoms will do."

Nate rolled his eyes, then grinned reaching for his wallet.

"50 bucks says she gives me her number."

Chuck laughed. Nate was such a virgin, without still being one. He reached for his own.

"She'll give you a fake man. 70 bucks says I get her thong."

"100 bucks says she comes home with me."

"150 and I take her in the storage."

The two boys glared at each other. This had been going on since Nate had forgiven Chuck about Blair. Between them it was now a constant battle over who gets who. Every new girl that walked by and they had to beat each other for it. Nothing had changed and nor was it about to. But Nate and Chuck had, thankfully, enough a sense of humor to keep this caveman war at relative peace.

Eyeing each other ruefully they approached the bar. Nate grinned at the hooter girl laying on the charm, and Chuck smirked at her with a hint of a snarl. In most cases Chuck won out, if only for the basic reason that most women had a secret desire to be hunted down…and especially by a dashing dangerous looking badboy. Others however were little girls at heart and the very thought of owning a boy as pretty as dear Nathaniel was like a Gucci purse put on a half priced sale. It was a gamble every time and Chuck and Nate were high rollers.

The bartender however didn't look much of a taker. She rolled her eyes at them, not looking the least bit amused.

"I don't do high school boys. No matter how pretty…"

She said to them in annoyance wiping away a side bang out of her face. But then she leaned down and pulled out two beer bottles and uncorked them.

"…and what's more boys, I don't do men. But these are on the house. Enjoy and come here often. And don't feel bad about staring at my breasts. They've been done for a reason and someone's gotta enjoy 'em."

Chuck and Nate shared a look and absolved into a fit of laughter. Bartenders were usually easy, way easy. This one though was a suicide waiting to happen…or really the pretention of it.

"Dark chicks are hot. They go all out in bed you know, let out all the gothic emo crap."

"And slit their wrists halfway through the act?"

"Is that what you do man?"

Nate glared at him and threw a handful of nuts.

"The chick was a les, even you can't convert _that_."

"I've tried…"

They shared another laugh.

"We'll you shouldn't be taking anyone down to the storage. I mean if you and…"

Nate was not looking at Chuck, but instead his eyes were stubbornly set at the tip of his beer bottle.

"We're not."

Nate nodded his head slowly, but his eyes remained fixed.

"Why did you call me Nate?"

"She wanted you there…"

Nate took a jagged breath and finally looked up at Chuck.

"Look man when I found out about you and her it was a rude awakening for me, you know? All this time I was in this delusional state of mind thinking that Blair was a possession of mine, exclusively of mine. I didn't really think of her beyond what she was to me. We had been together for so long man that the relationship—our relationship defined who she was to me. But if she slept with you Chuck then this isn't, then…" Nate stopped to take a short breath 

before speaking once more, "I just realized that I don't have a fucking clue who she is. But hell, maybe she is better than I thought…"

Now it was Chuck's turn to look away. And he spoke in a soft deep tone.

"So what happened Nathaniel? Why did you call me?"

"Chuck, do you remember my blue blanket?"

Chuck snapped his head up to look at him in shock. Did he just talk about THE blue blanket??

"You mean _our _blue blanket? Or shall I say blue _blankey_?"

"Ha ha Bass. Anyway—"

Chuck just couldn't stop himself from laughing. He was absolved into a raging fit. That blue blanket had an infamous story, for it had once been given to the two boys on a cold rainy day at pre-school, by their pre-school teacher Mrs. Marcy Bloom. And Bloom she was…woman had a large rack, bee-stung lips and wide blues. All the little boys there adored her and Nate and Chuck were no exception. Anyway it was at nap time and Chuck and Nate were being extra cranky, something about Nate spending too much time playing with Blair….a icky girl with cooties, as Chuck seemed to think. Mrs. Bloom had to go to her special stash to find something to appease the boys, and it was a baby blue cashmere blanket.

That thing had been so soft the boys fell asleep instantly. When they had awaken however all was a different story. For two days they fought over who would keep the blankey, and at the end it was Chuck who was sick of fighting with his best friend let him have it. From there on, until they were in the third grade Nate and the blankey would be inseparable. And even after he had given up taking it around he would not sleep without it. He claimed to have given it up for good back in seventh grade.

"—Chuck quit it!"

"Alright, alright."

Chuck coughed up the rest of his laughter.

"Well guess where I recently found it?"

"Held hostage by the Boogieman?"

Nate glared at Chuck's smirking face before his cheeks reddened.

"No I found it in a box, looking through the things I got from Blair."

Chuck stared at him in shock, was he implying…

"Think we were a habit we never bothered growing out of."

"How wise."

"It was hard to give up the blankey man."

Nate said this in a dead serious tone and Chuck might have cracked a rib trying not to laugh.

"I know I said I had given it up when we were eleven…but I slept with it up until grade 9—"

Too shocked to even laugh anymore Chuck blurted out, "How did you quit?"

"Dad took me to Vegas."

"Ah. I see…so where is this all leading man?"

Nate gave Chuck a goofy little grin.

"Blair could do worst. I guess."

"She could."

The boys exchanged another grin.

"So how did it change Chuck? She used to be the 'icky girl with cooties' if I remember right."

Chuck rubbed his eyes tiredly at this.

"You tell me."

Nate laughed in response.

"You know what this means though, right Chuck? You're gonna have to work your ass off at home, breaking your stepsister up with that kid…that or you and Blair have got a third wheel."

"And how do you suppose to break Serena and that kid?"

This voice came from behind Chuck and Nate. It was an unfamiliar female voice. They jerked around quickly and came face to face with a pretty green eyed chick…docu-girl!

"Barging in on private conversations, I see you haven't changed."

Vanessa ignored Chuck and turned to Nate instead.

"If you're waiting for Dan and Serena to break, I suggest you don't hold your breath."

"And you would know," Chuck retorted.

Vanessa glared at him before turning to Nate with a smile.

"So how is Blair? She seemed happy last time we talked."

Nate gave Vanessa a tight smile before nodding towards Chuck.

"I wouldn't know. But you might wanna ask him."

Vanessa stared at Nate with shock and turned to Chuck with even greater shock. Was Nate suggesting that Blair left him for _that._

Chuck laughed in answer to her bewildered glare.

"Why don't you sit down Vanessa, let me buy you a drink?"

Vanessa looked at Nate startled and shook her head before jerking it towards Chuck.

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"He won't bite…well not when I'm here."

Chuck rolled his eyes at Nate. The girl was pretty, he had to give her that, but she was annoying as hell. He just hoped Nate would come to see that soon enough.

"So what are you doing here Vanessa…working? You gonna give a table dance by any chance, go Coyote Ugly?"

Both Nate and Vanessa glared at him, before Nate apologized saying that around this time Chuckles got cranky, that he had missed his naptime. Chuck glared back, but was not about to leave. Chuck knew Nate and he knew his look when he was interested. But Blair free or not, Chuck would not let his friend fall into the hands of an annoying rude, gold digging bitch. He planned to stay with them until last call. Besides he was enjoying himself too much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across town, Serena and Blair hung around at a bar of a different universe. Two shots and a martini down and Serena was ready to get down to business. Blair not so much. The wispy brunette was looking around feverously and seemed completely unwilling to meet the blonde's eyes.

"Looking for an escape root?"

"No. For Carrie Bradshaw. I expect her to pop out any minute now."

"Funny. Ha ha."

Despite the snark Serena was quite pleased with herself. Serena had delivered. She had had every intention to keep Blair away from any place that Chuck or Nate or any other unpleasant St. Jude classmates might venture and landed the two of them at a twenty something bar straight out of a Sex and the City episode. Blair did not mind so much, it was rather a nice break from their usual scene.

"So Blair, are you gonna start talking or shall I order a few more rounds? Tartini perhaps?"

Blair took a sip of her cocktail, remaining quiet for what seemed a minute. She then took another sip and without a warning turned to Serena with a frustrated look.

"I don't know why I do it S. I can't—it's like an insanity switch. On and I'm pressing Bass against the kitchen counter…"

With that she gulped down the rest of her drink. What was she supposed to tell Serena? That Nate had disappointed her again and that Chuck looked so damn good, and he smelt even better…god what had happened to her? Perhaps it was time to consider professional help.

"Are you using him to get over Nate, Blair? Is that all?"

Yes…Blair wanted to say. But she couldn't muster up that lie, not with 4 martinis in her.

"Look B, there are other ways to move on. Healthier ways, maybe—"

"—and that first time I wanted to kill that bitch! That heinous skanky whore having him all over her…he shouldn't—he can't…"

Serena stared at Blair in shock. This outburst had not been expected. She had no clear idea of who this 'skanky whore' was but she could take a guess of its relations to her step-brother.

"Blair were you…jealous?"

Blair glared at her. But then she sighed and called a waiter over to order another drink. Once done she turned to Serena again. She didn't know what she was.

"Look S you're never going to understand the relationship between Chuck and I. This conversation is entirely pointless—"

"Answer the question B. Were you or were you not jealous? A simple yes or no will do."

Blair stared at her blankly, pursing her lips ever so slightly. Serena had gotten her answer along with a disturbing reminiscence of a habit of her step-brother. If she was mimicking his facial expressions than this was bad. Serena wondered briefly how she hadn't seen any of this before. Heck she was going to pay closer attention to Chuck as well.

"Blair honey, it's okay to like him."

Serena had said this so very gently and Blair couldn't stand looking at her. She now watched whatever it was behind Serena with great interest.

"Naturally I would prefer that you like someone with more substance, a better person you know. But you can't help who you like and you are in a bad position with Nate and everything. Don't beat yourself up over this Blair."

And then with a hint of a smile Serena continued with, "beat _him_ up if you have to."

Blair had not caught the smile as she stared ever so intently into space. But she had heard the words. And she could not help but whisper in reply words that were to come to shock Serena.

"He isn't so bad."

Blair did not drop her gaze and kept on in that quiet strangled voice.

"He saved my birthday from complete ruins and he...he is different with me. Vulnerable you know. He lets me in S. he lets me and he gets me."

Blair suddenly shivered at the thought of her night at Victrola. It was only with Chuck. Only him.

"Blair how long…"

"We secretly had a thing—whatever it was—from the time of my birthday. I just didn't know what to think of it S. I don't know what to think of anything with him…"

"So is this what's going on? Are you two having a 'thing' again?"

"No. No, this is different. Last time everything was a world of itself, surreal and foreign you know. It was nice…unquestionably so."

Blair sighed heavily. She was not going to brood on that. She was not even going to go there.

"How is it now?"

"Now it's a nightmare. I hate him S. I hate him for everything that he has done to me. I hate him—and I can't keep away from him. I see him Serena and I…"

The waiter had come with the drinks and Blair gratefully took hold of hers. Even Serena seemed eager for a drink; all this talk was doing a number on her as well.

"He hates me too S."

Blair put down her empty cocktail glass and watched Serena with dark dead eyes.

"It's not like it used to be you know. We just claw at each other, watch with wide eyes, waiting to pounce. He is so guarded, so careful with the way he touches me, talks to me…it's just so painful and yet I keep going back. I don't understand what is wrong with me. I don't know how to…stop."

It was Serena's turn to shudder. Those were the same words used when she had confronted Blair about her Bulimia all that time ago. 'It hurts' was the consensus. And once again there was nothing Serena could do.

They drank the rest of their drinks in silence before Blair declared that she had to use the ladies room. On her way back, Blair came to greet a pair of familiar people who were, thankfully, not on her avoid list.

Carter Bazen and Georgina Sparks came up to her very drunk, giddy, and so obviously about to partake in illicit actions in the men's room. Bazen Blair greeted indifferently, but Georgina she was surprised to see. Last she had heard of the girl she had been in rehab and so very messed up. Blair did not care much for her and secretly resented the idea of having to 

share Serena with the bitch, but the society lady she was required her to make those semi-formal addresses before drifting off back to her table.

"I didn't know Georgina was back in town. Wasn't she your friend? I supposed the bitch contacted you for some wild nights here and there."

Serena gave Blair a tight smile before quickly changing the subject. Blair did not mind. In fact she was glad to see Serena wasn't too pleased to have that girl around either.

"You know I was going to invite you to dinner Wednesday night at our house, but if you can't keep your hands off of my disgusting step-brother than maybe—"

"I will not be driven from social affairs by that jerk. Wednesday night sounds good. I'm not going anywhere near alcohol and—"

"The Archibalds will be there. Well Nate and Anne anyway."

Blair stared at her in shock.

"Are you sure you want to come B…"

"I'll be there. If Chuck isn't going to drive me away than Nate sure as hell isn't going to either."

Serena smiled secretly. She knew that Blair knew that this was done for her and she couldn't appreciate her friend any more. Now she just had to understand how an awesome loving girl like her would fall for a cold immoral ass like Bass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I know that I haven't updated, but I actually wrote half of the next chapter for this one before realizing it wouldn't work and I had to add another this in between and so on. Anyway I am sorry for the wait and thanks for the extra nudge I promise to post the next chapter in the next couple of days, since well I'm half done.

Also I promise I will give no spoilers about Georgina and that her and Carter are completely a part of my own made up plot. I actually don't really know what the girl will be up to in the first place, but she is too good a character not to use in this fic, as is Carter.

As a side note I don't think Chuck is fat at all...he IS perfect and insanely hot. Nate however, with his 1 body fat would probably poke fun at him. Darn Nate. Chuckles is flawless in my mind.


	7. Chapter 7

"Charles?"

Lily turned to her step-son holding out a glass of champagne. Chuck smiled and took it from her, sipping humorlessly at the delicious drink.

"It's a shame Howard will not be here tonight to join us. When is he being permitted a visit home Lily?"

Lily shrugged at her darling husband and with a sip at her own champagne made it known that she simply had no idea. It was Chuck who spoke up, having been told this information by Nate.

"Friday. He will be joining Nathaniel and Mrs. Archibald for dinner Friday night."

Bart made his regret known again, Lily feigned a tragic sigh and behind them Serena rolled her eyes at Chuck. He chuckled though stopped immediately when Bart caught his eye. It was Lily who spoke next. She looked a little irritated, as much as a woman so properly put together would, and craned her neck to have a better look at the main entrance down the hall.

"More importantly darling where is Eric? I looked all over for him but the maids have all said that they did not see him arriving from school. He would never—"

And before she had finished her sentence Eric himself appeared down at the entrance hall. He was still dressed in his school clothes and his hair was more than a little tousled, but for the most part he looked rosy and relatively unscathed.

"Fell asleep at the library," Eric mumbled and when Lily offered him a raised eyebrow he looked down his cheeks reddening.

"A bath and a change of clothes perhaps?" Bart offered, very clearly not about to let any of his guests encounter his step-son in this less than presentable state.

Eric gave him a quick nod and left the room without another word.

Chuck and Serena locked gazes at this and again burst into laughter. It sure as heck look like little Eric was getting action, a thing neither thought he was capable of. In good time of course the two had to join forces and figure out who this mystery chick was, but for now each took pleasure in imagining her to be a sort of pushy Ugly Betty type.

Chuck was still chuckling when he saw the maid rush down the entrance hall, having clearly been made aware that guests had arrived. First guests, and it would be the Archibalds. They had always been first to Bass events, and would remain to be so at the van der Bass ones.

It was Chuck who first greeted their party where the maid had led them into the living parlor, and with it came the greatest shock of his life.

Nathaniel Archibald was not alone. He stood side by side to a familiar petit blonde and to a tall unfamiliar somewhat scary looking chick in cowboy boots. Chuck in his shock had forgotten to pay respects to Anne and merely stood there gapping at Nate.

"This is Bonnie. Bonnie, this is my best friend, Chuck."

'Bonnie' gave Chuck a sedated grin, which Chuck did not return.

"Bonnie?" Chuck asked instead, turning to Nate with a fake frozen smile.

"Vanessa introduced us."

Chuck nodded in horror his smile now becoming ever more a grimace. And he wasn't the only one. As would be expected none of the van der Basses seem to think much of the cropped head multiply pierced chick that now stood before them, only that she was stepping all over their expensive silk Persian carpets with those cheap old dirty brown boots. They all stood flabbergasted and unable to come up with the appropriate response.

Serena however being the ever friendly one, was first to offer her pleasure at Bonnie's company, but it was clearly only done half-heartedly. The problem perhaps was less to do with the new chick and ever more with Nate, all of whom the eyes were on…him and Anne.

Anne to all's surprise seemed not bothered. She behaved as she would have without the presence of Bonnie and greeted all as was ought by a lady of society. In her addresses however Chuck saw something of a tremor. Her perfectly calm collected manner in such a situation was all the more reason for Chuck to grow suspicious. He knew he was going to have to have a chat with that woman. In the meantime however there was a greater mystery to absolve.

It was at this point when Chuck as politely as he could muster without puking, pointed Bonnie to the floor's bathroom as token advice in the case that she would need to freshen up. Bonnie, fool or not, gratefully and immediately used this information to excuse herself from the room and all its tension. Chuck then turned to Nate with an obvious grimace and half dragged him into the South Parlor.

"Nate, what the hell man?"

Nate watched Chuck in apprehension. But he grinned once more and reached down and unbuckled his belt. He had proceeded to loosen his trousers before Chuck staring at him in shock, protested that he should stop and that Nate was making him extremely uncomfortable.

Nate laughed him off and turned around, now dropping his pants and boxers a little to show Chuck the image that was now etched onto his skin. It was a monkey drawn in black ink.

"Is that…is that permanent?"

Nate pulled his pants back up again and turned to grin widely at Chuck.

Chuck stared back more horrified than ever. He should have known that once Nate was done with one lifelong commitment another would soon follow. He had known, but he had never expected that it would show up on his ass and in the form of a monkey…

"Bonnie has eight. And so far I've only seen five."

Chuck nodded slowly, not sure how he wanted to react. Nate didn't seem bothered though. And to Chuck's relief he was buckling up his belt.

"She says I'll see the other three once we…you know…"

Nate for the second time ever gave Chuck a bom chicka wah wah wink and was now fast leaving his side to return to the living parlor.

"Nate, wait! Can you at least explain what the hell your doing tonight? In my house?"

Nate stared at Chuck for a minute, trying to consider what he was going to say to him, but a wide grin overtook his features instead.

"Look man I gave you and Blair my blessing. Least you can do to repay me is let me have my fun…and hell maybe discover myself in the process, you know? I'm just trying something new man. Just support me here Chuck."

"What is it that I'm supporting Nathaniel, 'Bonnie' or the monkey on your ass?"

Nate's grin disappeared and he left the room in a huff, banging the door slightly too hard. Chuck stood still for a bit, hoping against hope that this was just a phase, a very brief phase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blair ran a hand down her skirt, unconsciously smoothing out non-existent wrinkles. She looked good, no she looked great. Chuck and Nate should be groveling at her feet. She played the mantra over and over again in her head, all the way to the van der Bass floor. Once the elevator door opened she stood there once again, now running an unconscious hand through her hair, soft thick and shiny, and made the final move to enter that dreaded place.

"Blair," Lily was first to cry, heading quickly to give her daughter's life-long friend a hug.

Blair reciprocated but in Lily's embrace she felt that dreaded awkwardness. She winced slightly thought managed her most gracious smile one they had parted.

Serena was next to rush to Blair's side. She too had a large hug for the brunette, and this time it was entirely sincere and not the least bit tense. Blair snuggled her head against Serena's neck for a second, before pulling back and smiling at her friend.

"Don't act shocked, but Nate's brought a date…"

Blair's face hardened at Serena's whispered warning, but lightened slightly when her frantically eyes rested on Bonnie. She snorted lightly and turned to Serena again.

"What is _that_? Not you're substitute for Dan I hope…"

But Blair's voice had trailed off at the look on Serena's face. Her gaze once again cut to Bonnie and this time she saw Nate advancing towards her, with his goofy grin. It couldn't be…could it?

"Ew. I would think that hypocritical ass would have enough respect for me not to besmirch my name with his horrid choice of mates. How _dare_ he? First that skank in the tacky red jacket on my birthday and now a freak from Brooklyn. Any lower and his standards would match Chuck's."

"Hush B, Bart is coming over."

"Bart? Is that what you call him? What about daddy, or papa? More suitable don't you think S?"

Serena glared at her and Blair merely smirked, well before Bart actually joined them and his pale blue eyes locked into Blair's.

"Mr. Bass, it's good to see you. You and your family, all of you—you all looking so well. I was just telling Serena how beautiful—"

"—When will dinner be served?" Serena cut across Blair's words.

Bart's eyes were drawn to Serena at last and he spoke in his usual low genteel voice.

"Immediately. I came over to inform you ladies of this and suggest that you perhaps should join us in the dining room. And I do want to welcome you Miss. Waldorf, it's a shame your mother won't be joining us this evening."

Blair addressed him back as graciously as she could with her cheeks afire and he led them both to the dining hall. There, for the first time that night Blair's eyes would fall on Chuck, who at this point was glaring very pointedly at Bonnie.

"Blair dear, how good to see you."

Blair turned to see that it was Anne's voice who had addressed her, and she was as sugary as always. Blair would match her in manners and take a seat next to Serena, unintentionally positioning herself across Chuck. What was perhaps worst was that Chuck himself was seated between Nate (with Bonnie to his side) and Bart (with Lily on his other side). Blair crunched up fistfuls of her skirt, regretting her choice of attendance more than ever.

Blair was soon greeted by all who were seated at the table and responded herself in the outmost propriety. She was seated again and eating small spoonfuls of her soup when Eric entered. He ran a hand through his still damp blond locks and apologized profusely for being late. And it was as he started towards an empty seat (one to the left of Lily) when he stopped in his tracks having spotted Blair. His eyebrows shot up, disappearing underneath his hair.

"Hey Blair, it's a surprise to see you here—"He closed his mouth immediately, having caught Serena's eye."I mean it's a pleasure, it's really nice to see you here Blair. I'm pleased to see you…"

The eyes of the van der Bass family had been drawn to Blair from the moment Eric had spoken those first words and Blair was trying her best to remain indifferent all the while keeping her spoon in a tight white knuckled clutch.

Blair smiled coldly at Eric.

"It's a pleasure to see you too little E."

And there was a second of discomfort resonated throughout the table before Chuck spoke up.

"What I'm pleased to see is Eric's drive and determination for his education. As it appears, my dear little brother spent the whole day at the library."

Eric head snapped in the direction of Chuck and seeing the look on his face, his head dropped back down, his cheeks reddening. He quickened his pace to his seat and in the process muttered something about having "a big project due on Friday". Chuck and Serena shared a look at this and Serena who had just taken a nice large sip of her water started choking and coughing like mad. Eric was a deep shade of red by this point. His face resembled a ripe tomato.

It was Bonnie who spoke next and if possible humiliated Eric farther. She had turned to Nate with suggestive eyes.

"We should spend more time at the l_ibrary_," she gave Nate a wicked grin and everyone else major hubba-bubba brows.

Awkward silence would follow this, even worst than the first. And this time it was Nate's turn to blush, seated beside Chuck who was shaking visibly with silent laughter.

Bart sat up straighter and attempted ever so bravely to dissuade the tension that resided in the room.

"My step son is an honor student, top of his class. Number one to be exact."

Bart's voice was low and commanding and did what it was supposed to by reconstructing conversation between the snotty members of his dinner party.

Charlotte York who sat on Blair's side of the table nodded in replay and placed a genteel hand on her husband's forearm.

"Yes Bart, education is most important. There is no greater thing a young person can hold claim to. Isn't that right dear?"

Charlotte gave her husband an unnecessarily nudge and he took on to agree with whatever she had said profusely (most likely having had no idea what it was).

Dinah Lord sat in front of Charlotte with her daughter seated in between her and her husband. She beamed greedily at the girl before nodding in approval to the words of Charlotte.

"Charlotte is absolutely correct. When it comes to my darling Tula, only the very best is acceptable. We spare no expenses for her education."

At this Chuck rolled his eyes at Serena and Blair. Tula was 5.

Madison Valmont was next to speak in this conversation and as she did, her long pale arms would extend to and encircle around her two 17 years old children (her daughter and her step-son).

"No expenses spared indeed. Dinah darling, Henry and I have spent a fortune in improvement of Chapin since the attendance of Sebastian and Kathrin."

Sebastian turned to Chuck and the two boys shared grins, one notorious player to another."

Katherine scowled at her brother and only sat up straighter, fluttering her lashes and offering a serene smile to the residence of the table and most prominently to the host and the hostess.

As this pretentious most snotty conversation flitted about, Bonnie became increasingly bored and after exchanging a few whispered words with Nate she decided that there was only one way to peak her own interest…and it was to peak Nate.

Keeping her face indifferent, Bonnie's hands slithered up Nate's thigh and having loosened up his belt, slid inside.

Nate at first touch turned to her with surprised eyes. To his own surprise however, in response to her naughty face the surprise in his own face quickly turned into a goofy smile. And so he let her resume what she had began and gave into this most forbidding act. Being Nathaniel Archibald however he was quick to drop his gaze to his plate and shove his food about with shaky utensils, in order to hide what was at 'hand' from those around. Bonnie however was not so discreet. From only the look on her face both Serena and Blair could easily guess exactly what was at 'hand'.

Nate came ever so discreetly, holding his fork in a tight grasp and letting out only a shaky breath. It was then that he caught Serena and Blair's eyes and gave both his most toothy grin. Bonnie took it upon herself to give them an unnecessarily wink. The two girls shuddered at this gross confirmation, and put their forks down, edging their plates away.

There was a wave of conversation and amongst this Bonnie and Nate began their own. Out of tune with the other residence of the table however, they were unaware of the main course being served and the cease to the chatter at hand. It was in that moment of silence when Bonnie's words would resonate throughout the table.

"Candy and I worked at a strip club, topless mostly, lots of lace and feathers…"

Bonnie trailed off seeing the look on Nate's face and noticing the silence at hand. Her cheeks grew pink.

It was the main course to the rescue. Once each person had their food and tucked in, conversation would resume as usual.

Blair found herself drawn to Bart's words when she noticed the look on Chuck's face. Chuck, from what she could see, was listening to his father most intently and hanging on to each and every word as though he gave a damn. Blair watched him with a hint of a smile as she herself listened to Bart.

"…my son's marks might not be the highest Henry, but he has done remarkably well on his SATs. Absolutely outstanding. You yourself should know how careless young men are about school. In my opinion, it matters only that Charles has natural borne intelligence…"

Blair looked away from Chuck, unable to bear whatever it was that was stirred within her at sight of his smile; that sincere boyish smile that was so appreciatively granted to Bart. She however was shocked out of her serene moment at Bart's next words.

"…Charles is quite the rider. It was his mother's doing mostly. She wanted to make sure that he was to be most accomplished with horses. Though it was I that granted them those best bred. And of course I've been trying for years to get him to compete nationally…"

Blair could listen no more. She grimaced down at her plate willing herself to calm down, but her eyes were to be drawn up and catch Chuck's. It was clear that they were of one mind. One clear sickening memory.

Serena being the intuitive mother type that she was sensed Blair's discomfort and felt her need to remain mute. So in her attempt to dissuade whatever it was that was bothering Blair, she turned now to Bonnie and attempted at friendly conversation with her.

"Do you like horses Bonnie? Ever gone riding?"

Chuck rolled his eyes at this, knowing that it was just like Serena to be so sheltered and clueless that she would Bonnie such a question. It was clear to him that this girl could barely afford her rent let alone private riding lessons. To his surprise however, Bonnie answered such a stupid question with a smile.

"Sure. I'm quite the rider. And I have recently gotten myself a stallion."

Bonnie looked at Nate suggestively.

Serena looked as though she had swallowed a bug. She regretted having ever spoken.

Chuck—all propriety aside—laughed loudly and looked at Bonnie appreciatively. And once he had settled down enough, he gave Nate a shoulder squeeze as a declaration of his blessing.

Blair appreciatively grossed out herself, turned away only to have Anne Archibald catch her eye. The blond, in opposed to what Blair would have expected, looked serene and unperturbed. Her food left untouched, Anne sipped graciously at her aged wine.

The whole table having become privy to Chuck's uninhibited laughter, it was Lily's turn to dissuade the situation. She quickly opted for a change of topic and turned to Blair now, with a pleading smile.

"How do you like your dish Blair darling?"

"Very pleasing Mrs. Bass, it's quite delicious."

"Wonderful. Alfonzo really is an exceptional chef."

Eric nodded enthusiastically at his mother and turned to smile at Blair, perhaps trying to make up for his earlier comments.

"I especially love his omelets, those and his signature breakfast dish. You really should join us once Blair, weekend breakfasts are always the…"

Eric caught the look on Blair's face and clamped his mouth shut once again. His eyes too were drawn back to his plate, a blush resuming his features.

Lily blinked heavily at him and sent Blair a forced gracious smile.

Bart turned to look at Lily before his eyes like many others were rested back on Blair. He looked at her with an unreadable expression and spoke in a calm cool, genteel voice.

"I agree with my step-son. I insist that you join us sometime for a late breakfast, brunch even. Being a lifelong friend of my step-daughters and your mother a good friend of my own, I would very much like for us to be better acquainted Blair. Perhaps when Eleanor is back we shall set a date?"

Blair quickly made known her pleasure at this offer and accepted it with outmost propriety, and yet she could not help but stare into Bart's pale eyes completely and utterly awestricken. What did he mean by this?

Blair wasn't the only one jolted by Bart's declaration. Even after Blair's acceptance, Chuck and Serena stared at him with wide eyes, Serena's mouth gapping slightly. Eric and Lily too were clearly perturbed, even though they more wisely, stared only at their plate. However there was no hiding Eric's disappeared eyebrows and Lily's thin tight lips.

This was to be the last shock of their dinner and soon after, a pleasant dessert was served in peace followed by a decent to the living parlor.

Blair bid her time sitting with and chattering humorlessly with Serena, noting that the van der Basses clearly dined with the Crème de la Crème of the Upper East Side. She made this 

known to a gloomy Serena, who took an extra large portion of cake into her mouth in order to avoid a response. When however Bonnie had gone off to use the bathroom Blair gave Serena the slip, directing the willing blond into her bedroom in search of a diamond clip that had disappeared with her last visit here. Finally seeing the back of her friend, Blair made a beeline to where Nate stood. Approaching him with a cool smile.

"Gross Nate. If you think _that_ is going to make me jealous you are most miserably mistaken."

"I don't want to make you jealous Blair. Everything isn't about you."

Blair's heart gave a painful tug at these words and she stared at him with desperate eyes a second too long. Her eyes hardened again.

Nate looked down guiltily not sure what to say next.

"I didn't mean it like—I want to try something new. Different."

"You have some nerve Archibald. You get my hopes up on Saturday and knock them back down in the duration of three songs. And then you act high and mighty, shell-shocked even, when you find that I have gone out elsewhere to seek comfort."

Nate took a second to take this in and looked up at her no longer feeling the least bit guilty.

"Not this again. I refuse to let you blame _me_ for screwing Chuck. Especially when we both know it's not true."

Nate laughed coldly at her confused face.

"I'm not saying—" Blair felt exasperated and closed her eyes, opening them only when she had found the words to say. "I don't want Chuck. I just made the same bad choice—the same terrible mistake after you broke my heart a second time. I was distraught and—"

"Twice?"

Blair looked at him, startled. Nate had on an uncharacteristic sneer.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't break your heart on Sunday Blair."

All color drained her face at these words and her breath came out uneven and shaky. Her voice however remained as cool as she had commanded it to be.

"Sunday? What are you talking about?"

"Who do you think called Chuck over."

There was a shocked silence between the two. Blair watched Nate with red lips parted, immobilized and chilled.

Unable to detect tension between a pair of WASPs, Bonnie interrupted, slipping a long arm around Nate's waist. Blair and Nate shared one last stony glare and she watched as he left her behind in cold, like many times before. She had only one coherent thought: "kill Chuck!".

Feeling resumed in Blair's limbs with a tide of white hot fury. She then made what would be a heated march to his room, fueled this night by utter rage.

Once inside Chuck's evil lair Blair paced around trying to figure out what she could do to extinguish her immediate anger. She didn't care how childish or inane or actions would be, she was too desperate for immediate release. She would think of something worst and harder hitting once her cool head returned. She had circled the room once when it came to her. Laughing gleefully, Blair dashed to his bathroom.

She snapped open all the drawers and pulled out at least three expensive cologne bottles. Blair then settled them onto the furry shower mat and dashed out in search of his signature scarf when she heard voices. Voices close by.

"Is it possible for you to act less suspicious? Your son is twittering about with a cheap harlot and all you do is—"

"What I always do Charles. I hardly see your point."

Blair snapped his open drawer closed and hurried to the bathroom, leaving only a crack of the door open and turning off the lights. She watched with bated breath as Chuck entered his room after Anne Archibald. They stood in tense silence before she spoke up again.

"That's not important now."

"Then what is?"

"He is going to tell Charles. He says he has evidence. He knows Howard is coming home for dinner Friday night, he is going to tell him then. He says that there is no stopping him."

"He is bluffing. He _knows_ what he'll be against—"

"And what if he isn't? I can't risk that! Howard cannot know. He can never find out. You know how hotheaded that man is. He knows and everyone will find out. Our reputations are at stake Charles, all of our reputations."

"He'll do nothing," Chuck said more firmly now, Blair could see him pacing. "He is just trying to scare you."

"Well he is doing a damn good job."

And from where Blair stood she had to agree. Anne was shaking most notably in her expensive Manolo Blahniks.

"Get a hold of yourself Anne. You can't let him get to you."

"I can't take that chance. I just—I can't—I can't…"

Anne inhaled deeply and seemed to get a hold of herself momentarily. She spoke now with a commanding tone.

"Get Bart and Lily to invite us over for dinner, Friday night."

"We're dining at the York's."

"Charles, please. You must. He won't dare come here. And Howard will go back early Saturday, I will insist that he does. That should buy us some time."

"I don't want my father to know, he doesn't—you know how he will react, you know…"

"Bart will never know. I know you can find a way to dissuade his mind," Blair could see Anne clutching Chuck's hands now, "Charles everything is at stake. Please Charles. Just do it, for me, for Misty."

There was a moment of silence before Chuck next spoke. His voice was a little choked, like he didn't want to say what he just had.

"Fine. I'll talk to Lily, see what she can do."

At this Anne let out a tremendous sigh of relief and fell into Chuck's embrace.

Blair froze in shock. Then anger, no fury. And she had thought she was mad before. Oh no. Her hands trembled in rage as she carefully and quietly took out her phone and snapped a shot or two of the hugging pair and put her video on, taping them.

"Don't get your pearlers in a bunch Anne. He'll say nothing. He'll do nothing. He doesn't have the balls."

Anne was wiping away at her tears as they drew apart and met Chuck's face with her tragic smile.

"Yes well, we will have to think of something permanent. It can never get out. It can't."

Chuck rubbed her back paternally almost and led her out.

Blair collapsed to the floor of his bathroom for a minute. She needed to even out her breathing and come up with a plan. She wasn't sure yet, but she knew she could hardly sit here thinking about it. She made a quick move to get rid of all evidence that suggested she had ever been here and made a careful but quick exit out of his room.

The rest of the party went by in a blur and at last Chuck had asked to be excused. That's when Blair knew was time to follow. When he retreated to his room, no doubt for a change of clothes, she herself took hold of her coat and purse and made a beeline for the door, elevator and a taxi. She instructed the driver to remain stationary until the limo began to move, and to then follow it. She asked him to be discreet. She paid him 300 in cash to appease, and ducked herself low so that Chuck would not see her and suspect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a bit of an eccentric bar. Blair knew she would have never thought to come here. She smiled nevertheless when she saw the figure of Chuck. Sitting crouched at the bar. She pay little mind to the bar music and walked up behind him.

_I never thought I'd change my  
opinion again  
But you moved me in a way that I've  
never known_

Blair drew her lips close to his ear and whispered.

"I know everything."

Chuck started, chocking on his drink. He turned quickly and was face to face with Blair.

Blair smirked and walked around to his right, sitting there at the vacant barstool.

"I have a little surprise for you. I know how you like surprises, don't you Bass? Check your phone. I promise, it's juicy and heinous. Just how you like it."

She then motioned at his bulging trouser pocket, her smirk widening.

Chuck did as she asked. He watched the screen with wide eyes, his face paling at what she had sent.

"What the hell is this Blair?"

_But straight away you just moved  
into position again  
You abused me in a way that I've  
never known_

"Proof. It's what I needed to take you down Bass."

"You gonna send it to Gossip Girl?"

His voice was hoarse, chocked almost.

"Hmmm…maybe I already have. Or maybe I have something better in mind."

Blair leaned into him now, so close that he felt her hot breath on his lips.

_So break me shake me hate me  
take me over  
When the madness stops then you  
will be alone_

"See the difference between you and I Chuck is that I am not going to take Nate down in my quest for revenge. In fact I don't want poor Mrs. Archibald to suffer either (a whore she may be, but she is still Nate's mother). No. I'm not gonna tell Gossip Girl, but I will tell Nate."

Chuck attempted to pull away at this; he didn't want to be this close to her. Not now. But Blair smirked and pulled him close by his collar. Their lips almost touching.

_So break me shake me hate me  
take me over  
When the madness stops then you  
will be alone_

"How do you think he'll react when he finds out that not only you deflowered his girlfriend, but you are now plowing his dear mother? And here I'll be, concealing the information from the snoops and yet offering him the truth. I'll be his savior from the retched creature that he calls his best friend, his savior from you Chuck. He'll come crawling back to me Bass and he'll never speak to you again."

"Blair…"

Chuck's face was completely blank.

It was the face of Hades, Blair wanted to shudder.

_So you're the kind that deals with the  
games in the mind  
Well you confuse me in a way that  
I've never known_

"You can't talk me out of this Bass. I just came here to gloat. I came to see your utter misery as you watch your world crash, as Nate abandons you forever. "

Blair finally let go of his collar and let him pull away. She took his discarded scotch and downed it in one motion.

"Game over Bass."

_You just keep me contemplating, that  
your soul is slowly fading_

"We're not having an affair. It's nothing like that," he croaked in voiced that seemed not to have spoken for decades.

"It isn't what you think Blair, and if you do this than your going to hurt and lot of people and for no good reason. Blair, as a friend, as an old friend I'm asking you to trust me. You don't want to do this. It isn't what you think."

"Tell that to Nate. See if he believes you. It's just unfortunate Bass that you had to take the innocence of his lifelong girlfriend, with that out what's to say you would stay off of his mother?"

Blair drew closer to him again and brought her hand to his knee and slithered up his thigh, her nails digging into the flesh near his hips.

"Poor Anne, all alone with her husband gone to rehab. Everyone knows how you enjoy tending discarded women…how you _comfort_ them."

_God, don't you know that I live with a ton  
of regret?  
'Cause I used to move you in a way  
that you've never known_

"Blair you don't understand what you're talking about. You don't know what you're dealing with."

_But then I accused you in a way that  
you've never known  
_

"Oh I know exactly what (she scrunched up her nose at this) I'm dealing with—"

_But you've hurt me in a way that I've  
never known..._

Chuck face suddenly went chalk white, whiter than Blair had even seen him before. He looked devoid of all shock, devoid of all feeling for that matter and the next minute he bent over and puked next to her Chanel heels.

Blair watched him collapse off of his seat and for the first time noticed that he had been trembling. She stood up, watching him on the ground breathing hard, gasping…

_So won't you break me shake me  
hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you  
will be alone_

She got on her knees and pulled him close. It was her turn to gasp when she felt his face against her arm; he was drenched in cold sweat. Feeling sick to her stomach, Blair realized that something was wrong, seriously wrong. She had never seen Chuck this way.

"Taxi. Get us a taxi please," Blair begged the bartender. The girl nodded and set off to a phone.

Blair had instructed the driver to her place. Whatever had happened, whatever had passed, he was still her friend and she couldn't leave him like this. She didn't want him out of her sight. Though as he lay, his head on her lap, she scolded him in fast mutters about how he was scaring her half to death and that she could see why his mother had left him. She went on this way all through the ride, that and wiping the cold sweat off his forehead with the sleeve of her cashmere sweater. And Chuck perpetually clung tighter and snuggling his head closer to her stomach.

Once inside Dorota came rushing forth, having waited up for Blair. She look unnerved at the sight of Chuck, but Blair told her not to worry and instructed that she get a hot bath ready, in Blair's bathroom.

Once Dorota had left him it was time for Blair to get him in. But Chuck was making no move to rid himself out of his half drenched clothes. Blair groaned realizing what she had to do. He really was a naughty boy, it was no wonder his mother had left him, she thought miserably.

Letting out a soft sigh Blair pulled his sweater off his shoulders, and Chuck assisted only by keeping his arms limp and completely in her control. She could tell that he was enjoying this. That sick he may be, but Chuck Bass loved to see her like this. Well she planned not to give him the satisfaction and went boldly for shirt buttons, undoing each as quickly as it was humanly possible.

Finally he stood shirtless before her. It was time for the pants. Blair's hands reached down to clasp his belt and she felt him wince away at her touch. Without thinking or really knowing what she was doing, one of her hands slithered up to his abs and she felt him slowly relax at her touch.

Her hands now traveled back to his belt, struggling only for a second before they clasped it open and threw it away. Before she could go farther though, she found herself looking up at him, longing suddenly to kiss him. But she dropped her head again. She rested her forehead against his cheek and reached down to undo his pants pulling at the zipper. She tugged it and his boxers down and they fell to his feet.

Blair stepped back to let him step out of his pants, but Chuck clasped her arm and drew her back in. The stood like that amidst the steamy bathroom; her warm forehead pressed against his hot cheek. She clung onto his forearms and their breaths fell in sync.

And just like that Blair got rid of her own clothes.

Suddenly they were in the shower and she was massaging shampoo into his short hair. She was leathering body-wash onto his skin and he did the same for her, his fingers leaving a heated trail down her figure.

Eventually they would fall into her bed and leave the towels astray.

Blair let him snuggle up to her, enjoying the feel of his cool damp skin.

He nuzzled her nose with his before whispering to her in a deep low voice.

"I missed you, Blair."

She couldn't help it. She began kissing him, his neck, his chest. She then pushed him on his back gently and slid on top of him. She then took his length in her hands, stroking him as she muffed his cries in her mouth. Finally she slid down on him and took his member into her mouth, but not before driving him insane with her kissing and tongue flicks to the tip.

Chuck drew himself up a bit, enjoying watching her go down on him as much as feeling it. She looked adorable and with hair still so perfect and her watching him with heavy lidded eyes, she was the perfect illusion of a good girl gone bad….gone so very bad. But what he liked best were her lips. Whenever she wrapped those full pouty lips of hers around him he felt on the verge of explosion. Hell, he was on the verge of explosion.

"Blair…" he moaned in warning.

She understood and pulled a sheet over to replace her mouth at his tip, still stroking his length in that same rhythm. Finally he would come into her expensive bed sheet, held tight in Blair's palm. He let out his last grunt and she loosened her grip and drew her body up and over him.

She kissed him gently at first, with him reciprocating very little, still wanting to just enjoy the feel of her lips on him. Finally though he had caught his breath and was hardening once more. Blair could feel his return in the ferocity of his kiss and in between her thighs, where she had been grasping at him. Pulling back with a naughty smile, Blair sat up on him straddling him, and slowly sunk down on top of him.

It ensued a grunt from him and a moan herself.

Chuck watched her now, sliding along his length, stroke after stroke. He hadn't been in peace in a long time but now, with Blair sinking down and engulfing him into her warmth with each and every thrust, he finally had it.

He reached out and pulled at her waist. As much as he enjoyed watching himself inside her, right now he wanted to hold her close. She responded by lowering her body on top of him, and letting him take over the thrusts.

Eventually though he would pull her to his side, and with one leg resting on his hip, his hands would cup her back side and he would sink deep, to the very ends of her. She gasped at this new sensation and bucketed her hips closer to him. He kept this up, with the slow but rough thrusts and pretty soon she was crying out and clenching her inner muscles all around him. Finally tightening around Chuck one last time, she came crying out into his mouth. And he followed releasing his load inside her, throbbing and hot.

His arms circled around her waist, pulling her torso ever closer. And they fell asleep that way; with him still inside her, all over her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I think that was my first time trying out a song fic, well a part of one anyway. Hope it turned out alright. Anyway the song is "Break Me Shake Me" by Savage Garden and it pretty much owns the heart and soul of this fic. Hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry guys, I know it's been a long time and this is later than it was promised, but please blame my profs for this and not me, since it's exam month right now. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, I added the time to each section to prevent any confusion…and it kinda works. So hope you enjoy! And I promise to update asap when my exams are over :o)

XXX

(4:07 am)

It was still dark. Blair awakened to cold. Chilled breezes entered the room through her open window as did the occasional droplet from the rain that pounded outside. Blair's whole body had trembled in her sleep and now lay limp and exhausted, unable to combat the iced air that surrounded.

Agony. That was it; she was in complete and utter agony. It took too much to venture over to the opened window. Too much to search for warm covers. And even more, she decided watching the unconscious form to her side, to burrow heat.

And she remained. Trembling still, seeing her breath with every sigh.

"Blair…"

She said nothing. Her eyes were shut tight and she lay in pretense of sleep. It took too much to respond to him. Too much, when he sounded like that. But his husky voice had sent her to a visible shudder, her shoulders lifting from the mattress for a fraction of a second...long enough to betray her.

Chuck said no more. He merely detangled from himself the blankets he had so selfishly stolen in slumber and pulled them around her. Devouring her into a cocoon of warmth. Blair shuddered again.

They lay like that. Her gripping at the blankets in desperation, her eyes squeezed tight in feigned slumber. And him watching her. She was colder than ever and he, the ever more hot. He wanted to reach out to her, bring her into his heated chasm. But it was her call.

"Blair," he muttered again and this time his hot breath had reached her.

And finally her eyes fluttered open, watching him. They blinked in unison and her hands reached for him. Tracing his jaw line with a finger, feeling his soft lips with her thumb...her hand had reached his neck when she lost all will and slithered her body into him. They lay tangled for just a moment, before with a slight brush of their lips her hips met his, ready. He sunk into her, inch by inch, smothering her cries between his parted lips. And they made love again.

It was still so dark.

XXX

(7:03 am)

When Blair would awake, this time morning with sunlight blazing through, he would be gone. And she would be relieved.

XXX

(7:04 am)

Chuck showed up back home in crumbled clothes though his face, glowing and pink, looked of a different entity than his garments. He walked in like a model in a potato sack.

Serena was first to see him. She had on only a silk pink robe and her gold main was disheveled. She had clearly just gotten up. One look at his wrinkly wear and she knew. She stared at him irritably and they walked together to their dining room.

"No need to tell me where you've been."

"I was at Nate's."

She stopped in her tracks and snorted.

"And he couldn't offer a change of clothes?"

Chuck rolled his eyes at her, and she at him.

"What's gotten your pearlers in a bunch?"

Serena glared at him for a moment longer before letting out a heavy sigh. She fiddled with her robe ties as she spoke next; a habit she had when she was greatly agitated. It was perhaps a way to stop her hands from giving into action that was of momentary motivation. The sort of habit both Blair and Chuck would do well to pick up.

"I have to attend Kathryn Valmont's tea-party this fucking afternoon."

"Well aren't you excited."

She glared again and dropped miserably onto nearby furniture.

"The girl is a nasty little bitch…"

"I _like_ nasty little bitches."

"Yeah, I _know_ you do Bass. I walked in on you _liking_ her last July."

Chuck grinned and plopped down on a furniture opposite her. He closed his eyes for a moment to savor that last memory…Kathryn _was_ a nasty bitch. And boy did he like it. Serena made a gagging noise seeing the look on his face.

"Well, the last thing I wanna do is sit around with all the losers that worship her and pretend she is the cat's meow. If it weren't for our South Hampton Summer Pact everyone would know what a dirty little whore she is."

"I rather they don't. There something so satisfying about having everyone's favorite good girl bent over with her tights pushed down to her knees…"

Serena shuddered, trying not to think back to that faithful incident.

"…there is nothing so delicious as fucking the whore out of a good girl."

Then there was silence. A cold hard moment in which Serena and Chuck's eyes would meet in a cold hard gaze.

"Is that it Chuck? Is that how Blair—"

"_Yes_ sis. That's _exactly _how it is."

They sat there frozen in place, Serena with white cheeks and Chuck sporting an ugly grimace. And before it could change Lily had entered. Dressed herself in an elegant white cashmere sweater-dress and subtle diamond accessories, she blinked heavily at them. It was expected that they, even if present in their nightwear, always looked elegant and fashionable around the van der Bass house. At the moment both teenagers failed to meet above expectations. They failed miserably.

"Will you two be joining the rest of the family in the dining hall? Breakfast is getting cold and you know how Bart and I feel about sitting every meal as a family, a whole family."

Chuck and Serena stood immediately and followed her through and settled about the table. Bart's eyes did a quick, grey-eyed check over of the teenagers' appearance, but he said nothing. Eric just grinned up at them, so very clearly in a good mood.

"Charles, where did you spend the night?"

"Nathaniel's," Chuck responded without so much as missing a beat.

The father and son shared a look, ice blue to deep hazel…and that was it.

"Serena?"

Bart passed his step-daughter the dish he had been holding.

Thanking her step-father Serena took the dish and helped herself to a scoop or two too much, resulting in awkward glances all around the table. She uttered something about a big day ahead in a rapid mutter and dug in, her cheeks afire.

"Was Daniel over…" Chuck spoke in a hushed voice, leaning into her personal space at the table. "Or did you work up a sweat all on your own? Thinking about me perhaps…"

"I was thinking about you, Chuck…" Serena turned so she was facing him, her baby blues afire,"…about strangling you half to death."

His smirk widened.

"Whatever turns you on…" And he leaned closer.

"I like freaky girls."

"And I like you…" She said, trailing a hand up his thigh. "I like you Chuck, I like you _gone._"

And she pinched him as hard as she could.

Chuck let out an audible cry, drawing the attention of the table. He gave a quick grin, a small wink for Lily, and declared all was good.

"Anything wrong Charles?"

"It was only a leg cramp. Hardly anything to worry yourself over."

He gave Lily his most charming smile and she returned the favor her cheeks the slightest bit flushed. Serena nearly spit out her food at the sight.

She had barely moved to a fruit dish when Chuck, in pretense of serving himself some had leaned over her, his lips purred into her ear.

"I love it when you play rough."

Serena ignored him, and he sat back with laughter in his eyes. God was he never gonna get sick of torturing her. At the very least Serena was glad the incest Cruel Intentions gossip had tuned down about them, though it was hardly thanks to Chuck who never missed an opportunity to publicly sleaze her.

"Does anyone have definite plans next week?"

A pair of shrugs, a "no father", and a "None darling" from Lily was followed by a satisfactory smile by Bart.

"Good. I was thinking that it is time perhaps that we make our university visits. In a short while all three of you kids will be bombarded with assignments and soon to follow examinations. And of course Lily and I will meet a vicious tide of social events. It's ideal that we take the jet and hopefully be back as quickly as possible. Are there any—"

A cry of "Yale" by Chuck was made simultaneous by Serena's "Brown". Bart smiled at Serena.

"Brown is the first destination point it seems, followed by Yale."

Chuck grimaced into his orange juice, but said nothing.

Eric gave him a sympathetic look before his own attention was averted by Bart.

"Any suggestions Eric?"

"None."

Bart nodded at his family and returned to his newspaper, or he had been about to when Serena spoke up.

"How bout we extend the favors to say…Waldorfs? With Harold living in France and Eleanor there for business I think they'd be most grateful if we take Blair with us. May I invite her?"

Bart gave her a small nod and almost a smile.

"Daniel as well?"

"Oh no. They have their own traditions, with his dad and sister…"

Serena herself had hoped to join them, but she had to admit in despite of herself that traveling by the Bass jet had aces on any rented car of the Humphreys. It was a thing she would never outwardly admit or acknowledge of course. In any case once mommy and daddy Bass decided on a family trip, there was no avoiding.

"Charles, Eric?"

It was Lily that answered however.

"I'm sure Anne would too be grateful if we take Nate with us. That dear woman has so much resting on her shoulders these days. Poor darling."

"Capital idea. And Nathaniel and I have always planned to do the visits together. He inspects the Lacrosse team and I their cheerleaders."

Chuck and Eric shared a grin…and as expected Bart was less than amused.

"How bout you both vouch instead to check out the academics. I'm sure Howard wants Nathaniel to take note of the law programs present and I know I want you to focus on where you want to get yourself that MBA."

"Yes sir."

"Eric?"

"No uh, I'm fine Bart. I'll just bask in the joy of my siblings company."

"Are you sure darling?" Lily asked watching him with concerned eyes.

It was the one expression lil E hated most….like he was about to break any second. Fragile…hmph. But Eric caught Chuck's eyes and his lips curled into a grin. Lily was a mother and a guilty one at that. She continued to watch him closely until—something caught her eyes."

"Is that—is that a bruise on your chest?"

Eric looked petrified. He shook his head quickly and covered up the mark.

"Darling…did you get into a fight?"

Eric shook his head again, but there was no stopping Lily. Setting propriety aside, the blond fumbled with her son's Polo, trying to get a better look at the 'bruise'. When she had however, she drew back. A blush had overtaken her usually pale features.

Serena and Chuck had also taken note. They snorted into their breakfast, Serena squirting a bit of milk out of her left nostril.

Bart of course pretended not to notice any of this, and Lily calmly resumed eating her croissant. Her features still burned red. However, it was no match for Eric's rich tomato shade.

Breakfast at the van der Bass House; it was a beautiful thing.

XXX

(7:36 am)

"Lily."

Lily turned around to see her stepson behind her.

"May I have a word?"

She covered a surprise with a slow smile. She turned to occupy a nearby piece of furniture. Chuck occupied another, opposite to her.

"What's on your mind?"

Chuck looked hesitant for a second, but a too-friendly smile appeared and he spoke at ease.

"Howard is coming home Friday night and things are rather troublesome with him and Anne…and mostly Nate."

Lily gave him a sympathetic smile._ He really was a precious boy, worrying so much about his bff._ Lily could hardly understand Bart's trouble with the boy.

"I was wondering if they could dine here instead?"

"Charles, we're dining at the York—"

"Yes, I know. I just—Nate needs me. I know him and Anne are in a really bad place…" and he drew forward in his seat, placing a hand over Lily's knee. "I know how improper and impossible canceling on the Yorks would be. And I know that father would freak. But will you anyway? Just this once…Lily please?"

Lily didn't know what to say. Canceling on the Yorks? And so late at that? But there were some things that had to be put ahead of society, right? Looking into Charles guarded eyes she had her answer.

Lily leaned forth and covered his hand with her own.

"Invite the Archibalds over. I'll deal with the Yorks…and your father. I'm not sure which is worst."

The shared a laugh and Chuck sat drew away, his face lit like a Christmas tree. Despite himself, he could not help but offer Lily his most grateful smile. He could swear that he'd never been gladder to have family around, and most especially her.

"And don't bother thanking me Charles. It's your charm you owe this to. If you were any less charming, then I'm not sure I would have agreed."

Once she had gotten up however he hugged her. It was very brief and surprisingly enough not in the least bit awkward. He left her with a kiss on the cheek and a whispered thanks.

Lily smiled as she went on to her room, her mind deep on purchasing that Burberry scarf she had spotted the previous day.

XXX

(12:00 pm)

It was an unusually quiet lunch on the steps that day. Quiet in terms of the heavy silence that resided between Serena and Blair, that is. The old people and the bitches were their usual selves, loud, annoying, and grating on Blair's nerves. Nevertheless she sat there, working through her fat-free yogurt as Serena, in similar discomfort, sipped at her caffeinated drink.

As it was; Blair knew that Serena knew, and Serena knew that Blair knew that she knew…and normally all_ this _would be the subject put up for discussion, but today was not that day. Frankly, Serena could not bring herself to care about Blair's sex life when the devil's offspring was running around in town and in her own life. As for Blair, the video footage recorded on her phone had more than a foot worth of conquered territory on her mind. And thus this was perhaps the quietest most disengaged lunch shared between the girls in quite a—

"So how bout that afternoon delight?"

The low purr in Blair's ear made her start and her to make Serena jump, spilling still-hot coffee on her school skirt.

"Damn it Chuck." She growled a string of swear worlds digging through her giant leather purse, looking for napkins. She came up empty handed and swore some more.

Chuck only laughed, completely unperturbed. He pulled out a napkin from his own man purse and dabbed her short skirt affectionately…_too _affectionately. Serena slapped his hand away and scolded him some more before, with an apologetic smile for Blair, she sprinted off and away from the two pasty brunettes within the blink of an eye.

Blair sighed and shuffled unconsciously with her yogurt. Chuck's lips were curled into a smirk, with no doubt thinking of last night…and early morning—ugh. Blair didn't know what she was thinking. But she could guess why he was there. She locked eyes with him and offered her coldest most resolute look.

"If you want the footage Bass, you can forget about it."

Chuck held her gaze for a little longer, the look on his face unchanged. He then turned his head, watching a figure to the far right. It was Nate; him and one of his Lacrosse teammates. Chuck's gaze returned to her and he had on a hint of a different kind of smirk.

"So tell him. He is right there…"

"And you don't think I will?"

Her own lips now hinted at a smile. Chuck blinked, slowly and deliberately. His hand had reached her, his fingers tracing circles on her white-tights knee.

"I _know_ you wont." And he bared his teeth, "I know you Blair."

Blair snuffled a giggle and snapped his hand away. But she didn't say anything. Conflicted could hardly describe her state of mind. She was however decided on one thing, it was imperative to wipe that smirk off of Chuck's face. Meanwhile Nate had taken notice, waving at the both of them with a too-wide smile.

Chuck waved back and turned to Blair again. This time snatching her forsaken yogurt. He spoke again after he emptied the carton.

"So what will it be Waldorf? Will you tell dear Nathaniel of your false allegations and annihilate that innocent puppy-dog smile forever?"

_Do or die Queen B—ex-Queen B._

And Blair made her choice. Dusting off her navy skirt, Blair sauntered over to where Nate stood. She shooed off the blond Lacrosse player and began a conversation unheard by Chuck. What he could see however was Blair falling into an embrace with his floppy haired friend; a very cozy embrace. Blair locked eyes with Chuck offering him her sweetest most cavity-inducing smile and let her hands roam along her ex-boyfriend's back as her head snuggled up to his neck.

Chuck worked hard at keeping his smirk, and leaned back on the steps, refusing to be the one who broke their gaze. Blair was not fool. Indifferent he may act but she knew Chuck, she knew that he was a jealous beast. She muffled a gleeful giggled and pulled away, giving the Nate a languorous kiss on the cheek and an 'accidental' butt graze.

And she was off.

No last look for Chuck.

XXX

(1:38 pm)

By her first class after lunch Blair would come to regret what had passed lunch, well a little. It seemed that Hazel had done some handy work with that camera phone of hers and snagged Gossip Girl a whole bunch of juicy pictures. There was one of Chuck's fingers on her knee another one of his sharing her saliva…and a whole bunch on her and Nate. There was the hug, the kiss, and of course…the butt graze. The whole damn school was buzzing.

Still Blair did not regret getting one over Chuck. Getting harassed by the student body was hardly anything new. In any case her day had not improved much. Not when she still had no freaking idea as to what to do.

She had sat motionless through every class that day, and despite her best efforts, was completely unable to pay attention. Here was Chuck Bass ruining another aspect of her life. Her boyfriend, friends, and social life wasn't enough…now it was her golden education on target. Mere thoughts of him and her sparkling academics were put to halt. And truthfully she hated him more for it. But not enough to show Nate the clip—or was it? Ugh!

Her phone had been feeling heavy in her purse all day. She knew she had to make a decision and soon. On the other hand however, nicking the Chuck Bass armor was a long held desire she could now relish in. But then there was his reaction…gawd he had scared her. Seeing him of all people frightened of _anything_ blew apart her world view. And Blair could not stand that. It was a thing so horrifying and alien to herself that thus far had put pause on her seeking vengeance. It was however only a pause on action, for it wheeled through and lay heavily on her mind.

By her last class Blair had finally come to one conclusion. She had to see Anne Archibald.

XXX

(3:13 pm)

"Well well, aren't you two a darling bunch as siblings."

Serena, Chuck, and Eric had just entered the palace lobby to find an expectant visitor.

Serena had paled at her very sight…and she laughed.

"Don't worry S, I'm here to see Bass. You're off the hook…for now."

Serena sent a shadow of a glare and clasped onto Eric's shoulders trying to usher him away, and Eric sent Chuck an exasperated look. To little E's surprise however Chuck did not take his side and instead offered a quick nod to Serena who steered a bewildered Eric out and away.

And then there were two.

Chuck smirked at Georgina. He had to admit, the girl look abso-fucking-luty hot.

"I was wondering when you'd come by. Given our history, I just figured you'd come a good couple of hours later. You know how Bart gets if he hears us—"

"I'm not here to fuck..." But she seemed to take back those words, seeing how good Chuck Bass looked at the moment. Boy had she gone for too long. "…yet. I think we should talk first."

"You talk? I do apologize Georgina but I would much rather have your mouth be put to better use. "

Her wide blue eyes flickered to his crotch and back up. She sent him her semi-crooked trademark grin.

"We'll see about that. But first there are more important matters at hand."

"I see."

Chuck smirked and led the way to the hotel lobby.

"Do talk."He ordered when they were both seated.

"I saw her in Santorini."

It was instantaneous. Chuck's face turned hard and his manners were all altered at once. _No freaking way_.

"What do you want Georgy?"

She laughed, tossing back a lock of dark hair over her shoulder. It was a habit he had once found _interesting_ in a 15 years old pre-shaving way.

"I want money."

"Money? Your dad is an oil mogul."

Georgina rolled her eyes. Flipping back another lock and pouting almost.

"Yes well daddy sent me to rehab."

"And you want to blackmail me some?"

She nodded still wearing that uncharacteristic pout.

"You're the richest person I know Chuckles…"

Chuck laughed. Two years ago maybe, but now he wasn't into any of this. He had found a bigger more interesting bitch to fall for. In any case, he had hardly thought about Georgina in the past year.

"I'll tell you what. You can't blackmail me G, but for say 10 grand, you can run a couple of errands. You game?"

"Errands? What kind of errands?" Georgina's hands slid up his thigh.

"Amoral and just slightly diabolic. Starting first with a sly act of theft, I know that's just your kind of thing."

They matched smirks and shook hands. Evil she may be, but Chuck Bass knew that everybody had their own use.

XXX

(9:02 pm)

Blair plopped down on her bed holding a white box in her hands. She felt up the edges, deep in thought.

After school she had paid Anne a visit.

It was about 3:30 when Blair had found herself sitting across the familiar figure of her ex-boyfriend's mother. The conversation about Nate's whereabouts and Blair's desire to see Anne and not him, had thus far put the two women in the living parlor and locked them into a most uncomfortable silence.

An inquiry about Eleanor and another (slightly more awkward) inquiry of Harold was a starter made by Anne. It was answered most _enthusiastically _and elaborately by Blair. But then again the two women sat at silence. Blair almost wished she hadn't come here. But there was no backing out now.

It was moments like this when Blair amazed herself. She figured she had more testicles than Nate and his father combined.

"Mrs. Archibald, Anne, I heard you and Chuck in his room on Wednesday night—"

"Excuse me?"

Anne had lost all color and her hands clutched awkwardly at her linen skirt, but her face was stubbornly indifferent. She acted completely unaffected and unaware.

"I uh, was using his bathroom. I heard everything by accident; I didn't mean to…it was a bit of an embarrassing situation actually…"

Anne's expression had not changed and she declared that she simply had no idea what it was that Blair spoke of.

Blair grimaced. Well if Anne was going to act this way then she too had to toughen up.

"I suppose you are having an affair with Chuck Bass and that someone knows and plans to out you tomorrow night. Perhaps I could help you Mrs. Archibald? This needs not to ever get—"

"How dare you. How _dare _you—you little—"

Tramp? Whore? Skank? She would never know because Anne would never utter. As soon as little had left her mouth the wispy blond clapped her lips shut, along with her eyelids. And spoke again, only when she had cooled.

"Do you think Blair that I don't know? Do you think that the parents don't hear the rumors the _filth _that you bunch get into? Do you not know that you kids are an item of discussion in every dinner party?"

Blair blinked nonchalantly and Anne offered a scary smile.

"Blair darling we all know about your indiscretion with Chuck. And within two days, or so I've heard..."

Blair blinked back tears of shock and anger. For so long she had been conscious of Anne Archibald's approval that this was a blow, perhaps one of the most painful ones of her life since the scandal had gone public. But she was Blair Waldorf and she knew that whatever she had done, that at least it would never be as bad or as shameful as Anne, and so she smoothed away a fringe of hair from her face and turned to face Anne.

"Then from one culprit to the next, Anne are you sleeping with Chuck B—"

"Blair."

There was warning in Anne's tone, but Blair ignored it and offered instead a shaky smile.

"I love Chuck, Anne. There would be no other reason; there was no other reason for my indiscretion in regards to Nate. I—I need to know, please Anne, I love him and I need to know that he—"

"He didn't."

Anne bit her lip for this outburst, but catching Blair's dark eyes again, she smiled sadly.

"Charles is only helping me on behalf of his mother. There is nothing between us. His association in my affairs is purely by relations, nothing direct. I assure you."

Something in Blair's stomach had fluttered. She didn't even have to fake the grateful smile.

Blair laughed to herself now. Anne though cold on exterior, was a sentimental woman really. She married Howard after all, despite his new money status and his er more than a few inadequacies. Though Blair had heard that he was quite the looker in his twenties. In any case Blair's 'confession of love' had worked like a charm. Anne had fallen to its power and assured her in truth. And so finally Blair had her decision.

It was just a shame that Chuck's decision had no faith in hers.

That afternoon Blair had joined Serena for dinner. And in came Georgina. She had bought them a round of drinks and herself a place at their table. She forced herself on the two girls for a good fifteen minutes or so and disappeared after a trip to the bathroom. And so had Blair's cell phone.

Serena had suggested that it was probably bait for drug money, but Blair knew better. She almost laughed, and she actually did now, still tracing the edges of the white box with her finger tips.

She hadn't wanted Chuck to know. Not really. But it didn't matter anymore. Besides she could gloat over the money lost in his getting Georgina to get her phone, only to find that the footage, what he seek to remove, was already gone.

Blair laughed again.

And she finally removed the ribbon and pulled out her phone, caressing it almost affectionately. Her fingers now worked over to the discarded ribbon. It was a hair ribbon, cleverly used to bow the box.

Blair smiled and felt the rich silk with her finger tips. It was perhaps the most beautiful ribbon she had seen. It was a deep champagne silk, with exquisite embroidery. It was Chuck Bass' way of thanks.

Pulling back her waves, Blair worked the beautiful material into her hair. Ribboned and tight. She winked at her own reflection.

_Serena's Friday night invite to the Basses was going to be interesting. _


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay so it's been a while since I updated looks down guiltily but I needed to figure out the direction I was going once the new episodes aired. And thus far I decided to make changes from the canon, well one change in particular. The Georgina in my story will be based personality wise much more as the book-Georgy, the drunk crazy horny party girl heiress type instead of the evil psycho bitch on the show. She is more of the **Amanda Charlwood **type, tall messy dirty blond locks…anyhoo since plots against Georgy brought CB together in the show I figure she would play a different but similar role in my fiction. But I wont say anymore. Hope y'all like this chapter.

Early Friday morning the good siblings of the van der Bass family skipped out on the usual family breakfast in favor of a much needed caffeine jolt at the San Ambroeus.

This trip was pegged innocently as a fresh take on the meal in the absence of their parents, Bart who was at a morning meeting and Lily who had a date with her florist. In truth this was a coup, silently agreed upon by the elders of the three. Serena and Chuck believed that it was time that they unveiled the culprit behind that infamous bruise of a hickey. And while Eric appeared naïve in his willful agreement to this 'outing', he was in secret perfectly aware of his siblings intentions.

A latte, espresso, and an extra-large Mocha Coco frappucino (especially made for the blond by a _friendly _coffee bean grinder) later and little E had managed to duck out of every situation with a boyish smile and a clever retort. He was clearly enjoying himself.

Serena in the brink of her frustration (for she did sorely believe that as an older sister she had the right to know the name of every skank who rolled around with her brother), did not yet eye their friendly visitor who had been till then lurking behind Chuck.

"Van der Woodsen?"

The whole of their table turned to see the face to this feminine voice. And it was indeed a pretty face, but surrounded by a greasy mess of dark hair and punctuated by eyes that were a tad too smoky for the day.

"What do you want Georgy?"

Georgina's full red lips pulled into a fake gasp and then back to that usual sedated smile.

"Serena, is that any way to treat an old friend? Badgirl!"

Georgy smiled affectionately at S while her hands worked _affectionately_ along Chuck shoulders and back.

"What do I want…hell blondie I wouldn't know where to begin."

Chuck did not seem to mind. He unlike Serena was cool around Georgy, almost smugly even. He soon pulled her tall gangly figure onto his lap.

"What _are _you up to G? Who are you here with?"

Georgina turned back and very literally beamed at him.

"Carter."

"Baizen?"

"Yes Serena, I'm out for coffee with Carter Baizen. Why the shock S?"

Serena craned her neck far enough to see the tall dark haired boy at the counter. Her eyes fell to his bottom admiringly for a moment before she checked herself and pulled them back to Georgy's face. The brunette giggled. She knew exactly where Serena was looking.

"Oh don't be shy S…you weren't in Santorini."

Eric who had till then been munching quietly on his slice of cake blinked up at his sister with a grin and asked about Santorini. Seeing the look on her face however, he quickly decided that he'd be better off not knowing.

"You made the right choice lil bro. You don't want to know, even I'm not sure I do…"

Serena glared at Chuck then back at Georgina.

"Weren't you screwing him last week? Aren't you bored yet?"

Georgy smiled mysteriously. She shared a quick look with Chuck before turning back to Serena with a pointed look.

"Bored? Of that ass? I don't think so."

"She does have a point Serena—"

"Eric!"

He blushed but quickly played it off. Serena though looked peeved, as peeved as an easy going person like her could look.

"Never side with the enemy!"

"I'm the enemy?"

Georgy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh come on S. Hang out with—"

"So you can steal_ my_ phone?"

Eric blinked in confusion and Georgy shared another look with Chuck.

"I gave it back. It was a total accident. Ask Blair."

"I will. And no I don't want to hang out."

"She can't. We have a special family dinner tonight, with the Archibalds."

It was Chuck who had spoken. His silence till then had been derived from his pleasure of watching the two girls titter. Hell, it was like old times.

"You should come by Georgy."

Serena stared at him in both shock and horror. Georgy too looked surprised. Even little E did. Chuck merely smirked in reply and turned to see that Carter was holding the ordered drinks. He gently edged Georgy's boney butt off of his leg, smirking still as he next spoke.

"Your man-whore is ready to go. See you at seven G."

She blew them all a kiss in farewell and sauntered those long legs over to Carter.

Serena averted her eyes till Carter was out of the way and thankfully (and unknowingly to her) it was the very presence of Chuck kept the older C away. Once Carter and Georgy were gone Serena jumped on Chuck with a murderous glare.

"Why the hell did you invite her over Chuck?"

"Why not? My dad _loves_ the bitch."

"Oh don't. Rebelling against your dad is so juvenile."

"And getting all fussed over Georgina's visit isn't? Why the hell are you so freaked out anyway?"

Serena said nothing. Chuck should know. And he did, it was probably part of the reason he had invited her over.

"Georgy is back in town and all of a sudden I feel nostalgic. You, me, her whoring around…we used to have some fun times sis."

"Yes well those _fun _times should stay in the past and never again be resurrected."

Chuck and Eric grinned at her. They were both well aware of those _fun _times. Chuck by having been there and Eric by hearsay. It was their silent consensus that 'fun' was an understatement for those times of past.

Serena jabbed with her straw at her caffeine drink until she was ready to confess to what it was truly that bothered her about Georgy's invitation.

"I invited Dan."

Not finding sympathy or understanding in her brothers' faces, she sighed and begun again.

"I don't want him anywhere around _her. _I don't want him anywhere around…the past."

"Then uninvited him."

She shook her blond her at Chuck and dropped said blond head down on the table, letting escape a moan of utter agony.

"I can't. His dad is having a lady friend over, Jenny is with her new friends, and Vanessa is on tour with her sister to Michigan. I promised to hang out with him, I can't…this in absolute nightmare."

"Oh cheer up sis. It's time Humphrey gets a broader view of you. He can't buy the car without knowing the brand."

"Yeah Serena, Dan knows you've changed. He isn't gonna hold Georgina against you. He loves you remember."

Serena glared bitterly at the pair of them, and decidedly ditched them in favor of walking to school on her own. Maybe she'd meet up with Dan. After all, she thought miserably, this evening could prove to be their last.

XXX

A quarter past five and Blair Waldorf was still immersed in her steamy-shower, light exfoliation routine. Once done she pulled around her a white fluffy CK towel and grabbed her scented Nina Ricci moisturizer for later application at her room. Once there however, Blair would find one unwelcome visitor who was impeccably dressed lounged smugly on her bed.

"What are you doing here Bass?"

He didn't so much move. Just stared lecherously at her and felt up her satin beddings.

"I've missed your bed," he wiggled about for a bit and smirked still at her. "Join me?"

Blair offered a murderous smile in reply and Chuck grinned back, looking somewhat less lecherous as he next spoke.

"My dear sister tells me that you're coming over again tonight. Is there a particular reason for that?"

"Should there be?"

"You've over stayed your Welcome Waldorf."

"And you have yours. Leave Bass. Now."

They glared at each other for a moment and Chuck drew up from her bed. He had every mind to leave, but in the next moment his eyes had fallen from Blair's face to her figure and he remembered that underneath the white cotton, she was indeed naked and wet.

"Need help with that?"

He was eyeing the moisturizer she clasped at her side.

Blair's first instinct to that remark had been a stab of a retort. But then he drew closer to her, circling behind her and breathing hot air down on her bare neck and back. Blair had then lost all sight of premeditated instinct and fell into his spell for the moment, forgetting to breathe even.

When his fingers circled around the small bottle, Blair gave little resistance, but once he had pulled back a little she gained back some control over herself and gave a smirk of her own.

"You can start with my legs."

Blair stuck out her left leg slightly, making no moves towards the bed. Chuck laughed and did as told. He crouched down on the floor and began working the intoxicating scented cream onto the soft skin of her leg.

Blair held back a whimper as she felt his hands work up her thigh, and buckled her hips a little as she felt his hands running along and grasping almost at the soft flesh of her butt. But always one to tease Chuck pulled back and started again, ankle up, with the other.

This time however, as he worked the warm flesh of her inner thigh, his fingers 'accidently' came to graze her already swollen core. Blair swallowed a moan and stepped back quickly, working a glare onto her features.

"Watch your hands Bass!"

Chuck was set to humor her, and so he feigned innocence. Pulling up to his feet, he squirted more cream onto his palms ready to work it onto the skin of her back and neck.

Blair however motioned towards the bed. She settled herself against him on the lavender satin comforter and dropped the back of her towel lower. She did however cling desperately to the front of the towel, still very much in denial about her sexual 'relationship' with Chuck and what would probably follow his 'this' act of service.

His hands felt especially large and powerful when running the length of her neck and shoulders. They felt especially warm when pressed against her own cool skin. She tried not to shudder as his hands stroked purposefully down the delicate frame of her back. He sent jolts of excitement through to her spine, planting goosebumps on every inch of skin his hands came in contact with or were anticipated to.

Chuck was eventually massaging cream onto the small of her back, his arms straining against her towel. And suddenly without much thought, Blair had let go. The white towel slid off of her flesh and she sat as good as naked up against Chuck Bass.

Chuck smirked to himself and let his hands draw to her sides, running lotion up along them before reaching around and circling her waist. His fingers grazed the bottom of her breasts before taking hold of them, cupping them fully. And Blair who was fully aroused now, gave into the moment like so many times before and leaned back up against him.

With Chuck it took Blair no time to reach the end. He had only to reached down and slip his fingers inside of her and a few minutes later she'd be moaning and crying out his name. It was that easy, and it made him especially smug.

Running his hands along her limp flushed length he pulled in to whisper in her ear.

"I'm here to escort you to the party."

He then pulled back gently and smiled in return to Blair's arched eyebrow.

"I'll wait downstairs. Take as long as you'd like Waldorf, the prize will be worth the wait."

He then left with a wink.


End file.
